The Lost World
by thatsmaman
Summary: A world has dedicated itself to fighting the Waves of Destruction at its source. Sending out Vassal Heroes to scout a medley of worlds, a man on the run from the traumas of his past touches down on a world with one Holy Hero left remaining...
1. Assistance

I've been rewriting a lot.

I don't like how the first 2 chapters turned out. I want to rewrite them in the future. After the first 2 chapters, I'm also changing my style.

* * *

I can see the other side of the rift. The sensors were showing an unstable world before they shut off. I must check it again after I'm there. I'm really worried. I might need to leave as soon as I entered if the situation is too bad.

My feet are crossing through the rift, the ground is far. My parachute is a little ragged, as I did not have any good fabric to repair it in the last realm, but it should be enough.

Crap, I will land on something that looks like a church. They made the roof out of thatch, I hope it won't collapse. I might miss it. Nope, I had to get stuck. My parachute is hanging from the top of its tower, and I'm also a bit tangled up in the ropes. There is no saving it. There are a lot of monsters down there, and it looks like they are being fended off by a guy wearing nothing but iron armor with a familiar-looking yellow jewel sitting below the chest piece, and a girl with a giant pair of scissors. As far as my scanners go, the armor one seems to be a Legendary Hero, and the other one is a Vassal Hero. And yes, this world is as unstable as it gets. Is that the only Legendary hero left? It looks like there is magic here, so I should see which magical material retained its function. Manasteel should work, and It looks like the fire crystal ammo I copied for it should also work as well.

I'm also picking up a strange signal from the girl. It's not like the one that Vassal Heroes give off...

After switching over to the thing that my weapon just dubbed M242-MS3, I unloaded 2 cartridges into some of the monsters near me. My damage output is smaller than expected, but I don't seem to be in danger. I have to start cutting my ropes as well.

" Look! " said the girl with the scissors, pointing at me.

Yeah, I do stick out like a sore thumb, and their expressions are not nice. I can't fight them. If these guys are the only heroes left, then I can't let them die. They are taking up a defensive formation. I hope it's not those guys, murdering heroes again, I'm tired of them. I only have 3 charges left that I can use to kill them without a risk of them coming back, after that I have to return to base. I turned back to my parachute and resumed cutting away at the cords. In under a minute I was almost down. And pretty soon, I was falling.

After landing I immediately start to mow down the next wave of monsters. Those should not be this strong… They started to run. I'll just support them from behind.

"Steady Aim!" I exclaimed, activating a skill that allowed me to lock on my targets.

They don't fall as quickly as they should but I can see that my damage output is rising with every kill. I'll be back at my normal levels soon. The vassal hero seems to be struggling. That is really bad news. I am gaining levels quickly, I'm already level 20.

A giant bee has shown up, some of my sensors are beeping, that must be the boss. Every monster in this wave is some sort of bug. The fire ammo was a good choice.

It releases smaller bees as its attack. Let's see, I got 3 more grenades left. I could use one if I can get it to swallow it. The hero takes up a defensive formation and blocks the attacks from the boss. The girl is using string(?) to tie it down. I run into a nearby building some kind of watchtower, I should be able to get to its head. Jumping down from its top, I can get close to it's screaming mouth. Good, I threw in the grenade, and it swallowed it. 3... 2... 1. That did it. Another 2 levels. I'm already at level 60. That is bad news It's really not supposed to give this much, but at least my strength can be up to the task.

With the boss down now, the girl takes a defensive position in front of the hero as both of them face me.

I throw my rifle to the ground. Luckily it can stay a few meters away from me. I don't know how they will respond to the gemstone under the barrel. My hands are in the air, they can see my every move. They are still on edge.

"I came to help."

"Damnit! Now we have to fight a space marine?"

"A what?" exclaimed the girl.

"I'll try to explain later, just finish him!"- said the armored hero

They are still on the edge, and they clearly think I want to kill them. Not like I didn't expect that.

"Good, so you know what I am. I'd very much like to keep moving, as there are people in this realm who want to destroy your world and take your weapons. As I said. I'm here to help you fight them back."

"Why would we trust you?" the girl holding up her scissors against me.

"Why would you do that? Whatever, let's just get it over with."

"Look. You know what my weapon is. You saw me fight. If I wanted to kill you, how hard it would have been to take out your companion from behind when you started to run for the boss?" I hope it works.

He's looking at my gun, and then at me.

"S'yne, pin him down!"

That's bad, I'm unarmed and they still come after me. No wonder, this world is extremely unstable, multiple legendary heroes must be down. I quickly throw out a flashbang and pick up my gun in the confusion.

"Binding Wire!" Shouted the girl.

Blinded by my flash, she missed... That sounds like a skill I should avoid. I ran behind a building. They should be looking for me. Dang it, I'm not allowed to fight them... My sensors are picking up something. Someone's coming. They're really fast.

"Found you!" shouted the stranger. He should not be here this quickly.

I peek out, they already engaged in with him. He grabbed the girl's weapon, he's taking it now.

"Steady Aim!" I locked on. The handle is heating up.

"Switch to a soul striking weapon!" I shouted at them, before shooting him in the head, switching to Spirit metal ammo. I can't let him reincarnate. Before he dies, I deploy one of my magnetic field projectors, It will prevent me from teleporting away, but I don't have a choice. I did not expect to use it this soon, 2 more left.

"Soul Piercing Shot!" Aim, fire. Unloaded a cartridge in him. Got his soul, now in pieces. I lower my gun. The girl looks confused, as her weapon returns to her.

"That was close."

"He was after the Sewing Kit?"- asked the armor.

"Yes, they can take your weapons. Luckily, I managed to finish him off before he became a threat. Now, will you listen to me? Will you believe me?"

The girl is holding her weapon tightly to her chest.

"Who are you, Stranger? You don't look like you belong here..."

"I know. My name is Gallchobhar, call me Gal."

"And you say you're here to help us?"

"Yes."

He's thinking. I hope I have proven myself. He has seen me kill a guy who was able to take his companion's weapon. He sent out a party invite. His name is Hisato, and the girl is S'yne. I hope I can get them to cooperate.

"It's too noisy here. Come closer, S'yne will take us to our camp."

Light engulfs the area around us, and then we were nowhere to be found.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." - Said Hisato, the Armor Hero.

Let's see. we're in a cave. S'yne is still hugging her weapon. She headed off to an area that's cut off by curtains. The "door" is open, and it's full of... Stuffed toys? Okay. She covers the entrance behind her.

"Are you listening?"

"Oh yeah. Your world is under attack, and that's probably a thing you know."

"I can tell that much, Some of the of the Heroes have been already killed."

That's really bad news… If he's the only one left than our options become very limited.

"Let's sit down." He guides me to a fireplace, with logs as chairs around it.

"You say 'my world?' Like it's not yours?"

"You're picking it up quickly." that's good. "I come from another world, like the guys who invaded you." He has to understand what situation he is in.

"If you are the only Holy Weapon Holder in this world, then our options become extremely limited."

"Can we do anything?"

"I'll be blunt. Our options are: Use one of your guardian beasts to build a barrier that can prevent the waves from happening again killing roughly two-thirds of your population in the process, or you have to die, so new Heroes can be summoned."

His face goes white. "Are you sure those are our only options?"

"As you have probably seen, the waves get harder the more Heroes are missing. Your waves are extremely difficult."

"They were difficult for a while, but we can handle them."

"For how long? Do you have an endgame in mind?"

"This is not a game!" At least he understands that much. This term is something that can be used to judge a hero's character.

S'yne is coming out of her little tent(?) with a plush resembling… Hisato in his armor (?), and a brown piece of fabric.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes..." She's a little anxious. I'm not surprised. I did go through what she almost did once. She hands me the fabric. It's a large cape.

"Yeah, my armor does draw too much attention. Thank you." She smiles slightly.

"I'll go out to do some gathering. I'm low on fabric."

"Are you sure you'll be fine alone?" Asked Hisato.

"If anything happens, I'll teleport away as quickly as possible. Besides, I can move faster alone."

She can't go out as is. I remove one of the sensors from my belt.

"Take this. It will make a noise if it detects one of those guys nearby." One of them already assaulted us, I have to know if they show up again. I pick up my gun, pull a switch on the side, a small ball falls out the gem "If you're in trouble, and can't leave, throw it at a wall." My teleport skill is extremely limited as I can only go from one point to another, but at least I can give it to people to put down the endpoint.

"There are more of them?"- She looks a bit afraid

"It will only work until around sunset. It will help you to keep an eye out." There are roughly 2-3 hours until that, I do not know how they measure time here. The battery does not last for too long.

"I'll try to be back before that, then."

Hisato puts his hand on my shoulder.

"We can trust him." After he said that he looked a bit surprised.

"Yes, we can. What is that?"

"Sorry, I think I just copied your armor." Oh. I wasn't thinking about it, but the armor did seem to be his legendary weapon.

"Is it good?" I smile at him

"I'm leaving now." She looks a bit annoyed. Oops.

"Bye. Don't be out for too long!"

"Come back safe!"

I fall back on the log next to the fire.

"Is it safe to let her go out alone?" He asked.

"If something happens, we only lose one weapon. It's cruel, but I don't think we have a choice." I hate doing this… "I hate doing this!" Did I just really yell that out loud? I can't let it fall!… My gun flashes red.

"You've probably seen many worlds fall, why are you still doing it? Not like I'm complaining."

"It's a job that needs to be done." I can't let it happen again. My gun flashes red again. He's looking at my gun.

"Are you waiting for me to shoot you?"

"No, no! It's been a while since I've seen anything similar. Sorry."

"No problem."

"So, you're coming from another world, and you came after these guys who invaded us."

"I'll be brief. These guys are running around, trying to destroy worlds. Their motives are not exactly clear right now. They have people who can steal vassal, and legendary weapons and they seem to want to amass more power."

He places his hand on his forehead. He's thinking.

"Let's get ready to make dinner, we'll discuss it tomorrow. " He looks worried "How is that even possible… I know that there are a few people who seem to be interested in murdering the Holy Heroes, but we know that there are ones who try to kill all of us to be resummoned, hoping that the waves would reset or something. But this is on another level."

"We're still trying to figure it out."

After we prepared the tools for cooking, he changed into my armor, then we started to discuss the abilities of his new weapon.

Around an hour has passed.

"She's taking too long."

"Well, if something happens, I will know it."- My belt started to beep. The familiar icon shows up in my view, displaying the other side of my teleport skill.

"Well, something happened"- I pick up my gun and shoot the other side on the wall.

"RUN!"- we run through my portal, and find S'yne in combat with a fat guy, who seems to be using some pretty strong magic.

Hisato runs in, as he does not seem to be able to take weapons. I raise mine and start firing, he blocks it with some kind of shield. Not a physical weapon, more of a magical barrier. Hisato is taking a lot of hits, but he seems to be able to handle them.

"Is that all you've got?"- Is he laughing at us? - "I wonder what will drop after I'm done with you!" - S'yne is on the ground… No. It can't happen. I did say that it's less of a risk to lose her, but I still can't let that happen! I feel the heat in my gun.

Hisato jumps in, and tries to punch him, he dodges but holding up a shield against me slows him down.

"Binding Wire!" S'yne tries to pin him down. With Hisato and me taking up his attention, she manages to successfully restrict him.

"Seal Punch" Hisato punches the guy, and the shield is gone. My bullets hit him for a few seconds.

What? A ball of fire is coming to the battlefield, it misses but still knocks her out. I see that the doll that resembled Hisato is next to her as well. Was she using it for something?

"This thing is stronger than I expected!" I hear someone laughing. Hisato looks confused than afraid. He picks up S'yne and is running! I follow them while keeping an eye on the fatso, and the unknown element.

"What's going on?"

"That attack. I hope that I'm wrong. From what you said, it might be the Holy Ring."

One of the Legendary weapons is being held against us. That is not good. Well, we can't avoid that confrontation. If we can't kill him then we can't win.

I see a rain of ice heading for us. We can't dodge it. I start to shoot them out of the sky, but I'm not quick enough. I can also see him closing in on us.

"Well well, if it isn't the 'hero' who got lost."

"Hisato, can you teleport out?"

"No, I can't!"

He's messing with us.

"How it feels like to fall victim to your toys? You do seem to be leaving these behind really frequently." He holds one of my disruptors in his hand, power is flowing into it from his hand. More precisely his ring. The gem on it looks familiar. Don't tell me. Do not tell me that they control a Holy Weapon…

"We'll have to look at this little thing later. I would not have expected a world like that to produce something like this. You want to delay the inevitable, don't you?" I'm growing tired of these loonies. They all play high and mighty while waving around strength that was not meant to be theirs. The same game over and over again…

"What do you want to do with the Ring?" Hisato shouts at him while getting ready to fight.

"The power in it is amazing."

"What will you do with it?" The hero questions.

"Some people would have higher goals, aspirations or objectives. But I'm happy as long as I can have some fun with these toys." He just called one of the most powerful objects in this world a toy? He's among the most annoying opponents I've ever faced, and the list of annoying opponents I've ever faced is a quite long one.

I stop running, Hisato runs past me. I notice the doll in his arms alongside S'yne. She fights with those. I aim my gun at him.

"What do you want? You know that we might be able to get it more conveniently, than the one that you've been offered!" I hope it works… It already did a few times, they don't usually have much loyalty.

"Hahahaha" What's so funny? I hate maniacal laughter...

"Look. I don't really care what you say. I don't really care what they say. I'm only it to mess around."

They really found someone like that. They might also have predicted where I'd be next, and they had to know it for a while… That's bad. He really just wants to mess around? No motivation? Not power, not woman, not a specific goal? They usually still have one, it does not matter how bad their personality is.

"You won't make me stop. You can't make me stop. I will take this power for myself."

"Take it and what?" I shout at him while looking for an escape. Hisato is far away enough. I got an alarm. During the next wave, I'll get a package. I have to escape, there is no way I can defeat him.

"Take it and have fun with this power in a different world. I have no other desire. You can't show anything to me that would change that… I already finished off one of m supposed teammates because he refused to hand over the ring." He kills his own team, for things he perceives as toys… Yeah. This guy was chosen explicitly for us. I have to kill him, I can't talk my way out.

I aim at the projector and fire off 1 bullet and hope I hit it. The device explodes in his hand and he's thrown back from the explosion. He definitely was pushing more power into it than intended.

I start running and hope that the explosion disturbs him enough to get me further away. I increase the power going to the motors in my leg and keep running. Let's see if I can contact the unit that Hisato copied.

"Hallo," Yes it connected!

"Hisato, where are you headed?"

"Did you finish him?"

"No I only managed to knock him over, now I'm running. I increased the power in the armor's legs, From what I can tell he already lost me, but I was supposed to catch up with you by now."

"I've headed to a friend of the Ring Hero. I think I see how to send the coordinates over."

He figured it out. We only went through basic controls and that was already a lot. It looks like I went down the wrong path, but I should still be able to get there by sunset.

I did manage to meet up with them on the way to this friend of theirs. My alarm started to ring on the way but seeing no potential enemies around, I put it on silent. I also made sure to wear the cape S'yne gave me.

"They are not after you, right?" Hisato asked.

"I made sure to leave no easy to follow trails behind, we should have at least two days. Also, I'm detecting an enemy nearby, but the signal is weak. Be prepared for an attack."

"I guess we won't relax from now on."

We seem to have headed to a larger town. Hisato told me that this friend is one of the innkeepers. They used her rooms as their base when they were here. The town was in ruins tough. He said that the remaining people moved into the sewers. With him and S'yne showing that they are heroes, we should not have any problems getting in. Apparently, a lot of the tools used to pretend to be heroes were already lost.

The walls are destroyed, clearly won't protect anything. The roofs are burnt and collapsed. Most of the building walls still seem to be standing, but monsters already made nests among the ruins.

When we arrived at the remnants of the gates but we did not enter that way. Instead, we kept on going to the river flowing next to the town. We approached a large pipe, that has been blocked by a wall, and got a small door on it just large enough for one person to go through… They don't seem to use carriages anymore. I can also see a pile of broken bricks nearby.

"Our markers to this town got carried away in a bandit attack." S'yne explained. So that is why we had to walk. Hisato told me that their teleport skill works by placing small marking pins on the places where they want to teleport. If it moves than the point also moves. They can also observe the area around the pin.

As we approached the gate, a window opened with a person pointing a crossbow at us.

"That kind of weapon was really hard to figure out. It can deal large amounts of damage, even if the user's stats would not allow it" Hisato explained. "It's also very hard to make, so we only have a few of them."

"Don't you see who we are!" He shouted at the gatekeeper, arms out, pushing his chest forward to make the gem visible. The woman(? I see long hair I think) signed with her hand to come closer. They opened the gate for us. I have gotten some suspicious looks, but they don't ask any questions. Most likely because I'm with a Hero.

"I think this is what a Legendary Hero would describe as `post-apocalyptic`, right?"

"You must have seen a lot, yeah. That is how I'd describe it." Hisato nervously answered my question.

They are holding up, but I can see a lot of skinny children, who seem to have their makeshift beds aligned around the walls. This is not good. Are there enough souls left to support the barrier? If not, then we're going to be in big trouble. I'll have to ask them about the status of their protective beasts.

After entering the door, I see the remnants of an old sewer pipe. Although, I can also see that it has seen better days. Segments of the pipes are missing, and those parts are being held up by wooden beams. It looks like the mixture of a mineshaft and a sewer pipe.

They lead me to a hole in the wall. It looks like it was meant to be an inn/tavern of some sort. A short guy is greeting us, he has a lot of bottles behind him. Definitely a tavern for sure.

"Hey, A'rula!"

"Greetings, Hisato it's been a long time. Have you finally decided to stay in the city?"

"No, we'd still like to keep a lower profile. Have you seen Tsuyoshi recently?"

"Oh yeah, he left about an hour ago. You might have just missed him"

The signal is stronger now, but I can't get a direction on it.

"Did he find any new rings I should be aware of?" Hisato asks him while keeping a straight face. I doubt that Tsuyoshi would have survived after that guy took the Ring.

"Yeah, he found a rare metal with some interesting properties, here take it."

He pulls out 2 chunks of ore and 2 pieces of metal ingots and hands them over to S'yne and Hisato.

"Do you have more? I'd like to experiment with it."

"Let me go to the back."

After he left our view, I whispered to Hisato.

"The signal is stronger, but I can't get a direction on it. He must be in this city."

"That's gonna be a problem."

He returned with a bag full of rocks.

"This is all I have of it."

"Thank you."

I hope I can get my hands on that ore. It never hurts to have a new weapon.

"And who's this new fella'?" A'rula asks while pointing at me.

"We met him on the way here. He's a strong warrior."

"I see. Can you actually trust him?" I guess he's right.

"He has shown his loyalty time and time again, in a way that I can't deny. He also made us stronger."

"I see. Anyways, what you think, how much his help will contribute to finally stopping the waves?"

"We'll have to see. We're definitely onto something."

"Great! I hope I can get back to my usual business as quickly as possible. I can give you a separate room for the night. On the house of course!"

Hisato looks at me. I nod. We should stay here to find the target.

"Fine, we'll accept your offer."

"Good, good."

So that's settled we took in a small room that was clearly designed for one person but had four beds in it. The walls were raw stone and dirt, and it had a small lantern hanging from the ceiling.

"Let's see what it unlocks, we can look after the invader when we have a location."

We take the ore and let our weapons absorb it. S'yne also takes her doll and starts working on it.

**SSMG-375 `Meteoric` (C/empty)**

**Ability Locked:**

**Equip bonus:**

**Skill: Cosmic Shot**

**Attack +3**

**Equip effect:**

**Low Gravity**

**Mastery level:0**

**Magazine size: 40**

**Caliber: 9mm**

**Range: 2000m**

I swap into it. What does "low gravity" even mean? Feeling lighter, I do a light hop and subsequently hit my head on a ceiling beam.

"What was that?" S'yne exclaimed. Hisato is chuckling.

"This weapon has an equip effect called low gravity."

"Now what?" S'yne looks confused, Hisato bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?" She looks really embarrassed.

"That weapon really gives you low gravity?" He's laughing. "It gave me `Starline Shield`, and `Weight Reduction`" He turns over to S'yne "In a nutshell, as you could see, it makes him fall faster, and jump higher. Also possible run faster." She nods, a little confused.

My alarm is showing a direction, the enemy is on the other side of the door. I quickly stand up, leaving a surprised pair of heroes behind me, and I aim my gun at the door.

"The enemy is behind the door!"

They stand up and get ready for battle. The Hisato doll reanimates and gets ready to attack.

"Get behind us, don't show your weapon yet!" Hisato whispers in my ear, I back off.

Someone is knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" S'yne responds.

The door opens, it's A'rula I don't see anyone behind him.

"Greetings, I brought you some dinner!"

Could he be the invader? No. They must be doing some tricks, and I have to figure out what. The sensor looks for a very specific signature that they receive after getting power.

Hisato and S'yne relax.

"What?" The innkeeper asks, slightly confused

"Nah we just had a bad feeling about something," Hisato responds.

"You don't need to worry. We already survived several attacks, without any breaches. Now have at it!" A'rula responds really happily.

He closes the door.

"Well, there was no enemy there," Hisato says to me, disappointed.

"I have a poison detection ability. Can I at least check it?" I have to know if my detection can fail. My hand is smoking. Hisato looks at my hand.

"Okey. Checking won't hurt, but you should calm down."

Without a response, I take a chunk of the food and put it into my weapon.

"Nah?" Hisato is impatient.

"It is poisoned." That is what I see. "If you have a poison detection skill, use it, I want to be proven wrong..." I don't want to be right.

They both check it. Their faces go white. One of the inhabitants of this world turned on a legendary hero. Their friend tried to kill us while pretending to be nice. My gun is smoking. I can't fail like that.

"Calm down!"


	2. The Fall

I wake up without my armor, with my whole body in bandages.

"So, you're awake." Hisato is changing the bandages on my remaining arm.

"What happened?" I can't remember.

"You screamed 'I can't let it happen!', than went berserk. You started shooting flames, and your armor has changed. You massacred the guy, but you did not stop afterward. We had a really tough time catching you. You got some explaining to do..."

"We don't have the time. I was suspecting it, but why didn't you said that you unlocked a dark weapon?" How was he suspecting it? "Your weapon is flashing red." That is what he was looking at?

"What happened?" I try to speak, but I just break down crying… How pathetic. I probably almost killed them, and that would have been a failure…

"We'll get back at it after you calmed down."

I remember him saying something else, but I could not listen.

I guess I passed out while crying, as I found myself laying down, and I can tell that my bandages were changed again. What hurt me this much? We already confirmed that I can't burn myself anymore. Deep breaths. I have to check the security footage, my armor is close enough to access. I just have to get to the point where I blacked out. I see myself scream 'I won't fail again!', then my weapon changes form into a black and purple gun. I can see that the armor on my arm becomes bulkier. The status logs indicate that the exoskeleton… Grew? And it became larger than it's casing… That is what hurt me? Did I get ground down by my own equipment? I have to be more careful, I can't lose control again. I don't know where I am, but nobody seems to strike me. I fall asleep again.

I wake up to my limbs aching. I don't know what they used to ease my pain, but it's definitely wearing off.

"We're getting out of useable healing rings, so hope that we could heal you enough to at least move." Hisato is angrily looking down at me.

"Speak up, why didn't you said it openly, that you have a dark weapon."

"I can't remember what happened..."

How can I explain this? Blacking out, burning down an area God knows how large…

"You started to cry when S'yne screamed 'It's not your fault' at you." Oh "Than you knocked her out cold again, before shooting her." I shot the vassal hero. "I kept telling the same line to you until you fainted. Your armor turned back then I teleported booth of you back to the cave"

That lines up with the security footage...

"You still destroyed half of the town, and it can't be sealed off again." I killed so many...

"If you can't remember then it's the more reason you should have said something…" He sighs. "These weapons are not jokes. You single-handedly vaporized the thief of the Ring in seconds, he had no chance to escape, but you also lost control. You should probably return to your home if fighting these guys in different worlds take this much out of you."

"Anything else you want?" I failed, he won't trust me anymore.

"One question. Why was telling you 'It's not your fault' the thing that pulled you back?" Shit. The socket on my left shoulder started to hurt. Yeah, the arm was not removed properly. I think I also see black mist coming out of it… Great.

"Did you lost it to the cursed weapon?"

"When it unlocked. I was next to a world being destroyed. There were people I've grown attached to there. I adored their heroes, helped their world survive. We were really close to erecting the barrier."

There is no way out… A tear slides down my face.

"I. Became reckless… Or so I'd say so. I started to become too comfortable with the life I ended up building there."

"Lost friends with no chance to return.

"The heroes started to fall one by one, and we could not stop them. Maybe if I was more dedicated..."

"You can't turn time back. It's cliché but it's true."

"In the final wave I held onto someone I met there, but the wave pulled her back. Her blood splashing on my face was the final straw. That is when it unlocked." Deep breaths... It's just talking, it's not hard. "After landing on the other side, I blacked out."

"Like now?"

"Yes. I only know it from what others told me, but I supposedly burned down half of a country screaming their leader's name until one of our other Vassal Heroes pulled me back. Only if I was more careful… That world was impossible to help after that." I think I'm calming down a bit "They sedated me and dragged me back to base." My shoulder hurts " Can you pull my armor here please?"

I really can't stand this feeling… They definitely did not remove it properly and it's starting to be really bad. He pulls my armor over. The left side is at my left hand not good.

"The other side, please. " He flips it over, I push 3 buttons on the inside, and one on my status. The arm dislocates from the rest of the armor than it's shell opens up.

"I think you know what's coming next." He's a Holy Hero, they know this stuff. He removes the prosthetic from the armor and pulls it up to my shoulder. I guide it in to connect. Same procedure, 3 buttons on the arm, 1 on the status.

"ahh"- I move my reattached shoulder around. "I needed that".

"Battle scar?"

"The weapon started to burn my arm off, and regen did not work. It was odd at the time, but now we know that my wounds were cursed. It was beyond repair, so I got this. My shoulder never recovered for real, if you detach it improperly it starts to hurt."

"Sorry."

"Never mind, you had to get me out of the armor, and the arm is attached to it."

"That's a rather interesting cost to using the weapon. Was it destroyed?"

"Not entirely, but by the time the curse would have been worn off, regen would have been out of the question. At least it can't burn it off again. We're not good at this stuff."

"The weapon should be in your weapon book right now, I want you to check it out."

"..."

"We have to know what is your sin."

"Wha-"

"Look at it!"

**CSC-7 `Hubris` IV (R/Shards of the lost world)**

** Ability Locked**

** Equip bonus: **

** Skill: Electric Chair **

** Skill: Grenade of Judgement**

**Skill: Pale Horse**

**Attack +30**

**Mental damage +10**

**Magic Assist (small) **

** Equip effect:**

**Soul damage: +100**

**Flames of Destruction(High, Uncontrollable)**

**Soul detection (medium range)**

**Bleeding (medium)**

**Dimensional Counter: World Shattering**

**Mastery level:67**

**Magazine size: 100**

**Caliber: 20mm**

**Range: ∞m**

I read it out loud for him.

"Hubris… Soul damage, Flames, Bleeding. That is a pretty strong gun, and it's already upgraded to a degree… " He's thinking. "World Shattering. That sounds like a dangerous effect. And it's apparently a counter, something that your type of weapon should not have."

"There's another one on this tray..." I don't like where this is going.

"The second one of these?"

**CSC-3 `Longing` II (C/Blood of the loved one)**

**Ability Locked**

** Equip bonus: **

**Skill: Firing Squad**

**Attack +5**

**Mental damage +12**

**Magic Assist (small) **

** Equip effect:**

**Soul damage: +20**

**Bleeding (very high)**

**Mastery level:20**

**Magazine size: 120**

**Caliber: 20mm**

**Range: 1200m**

"They might be affecting each other." He's thinking. "Shouldering the weight of saving this world is on me, not on you. You said that you're only here to help. The purpose of a vassal hero is to help the Holy heroes right?"

"Right..."

"Not to do their job for them."

"Correct..."

"Even if you walked through several worlds and amassed huge amounts of power, that might be able to rival the power of a Holy hero, just by the virtue of numbers. Saving this world is not your job."

"Understood!" My voice is weak…

"If I one of the Legendary Heroes of this world fail than it's not on you. You can be sad about the loss of a good friend, that is normal. But if the second weapon starts to upgrade, then I would be very sad, even if I'm already in my grave"

"Roger."

"Get some sleep. I want you to be rested when the wave comes."

We spent the next few days resting.

The wave hit as expected, and I was teleported to the site.

We are in a large grass field, in the middle of a forest. The tree line seems to be roughly a hundred meters behind, and two hundred meters before me. Maybe fifty-fifty to my sides? Closer to an oval shape, but not really. There is a hill to the right behind me, the top is not covered in trees. To my left, there is a road leading into the distance.

As we were waiting for the monsters to arrive, a meteor came out of nowhere. I swap into a larger caliber gun and start firing at it. It cracks up before hitting the ground, and… disappears? What? Was it a spell?

"I did not expect you to destroy it." I hear a familiar voice, but I probably have not heard it enough to know who he is.

Hisato is standing to my right, S'yne is in front of me, a little to my left, I can easily fire above her.

"A'rula!" Hisato screams.

"I can't cast it too often yet, but I'll gain this power once I'm done with you!"

He pulled out a curved sword and got ready to fight. I readied my weapon, waiting for Hisato's mark.

Suddenly a wave of fire approaches us from the right, Hisato blocks it.

"Well, you have armor for a reason."

The Ring Thief fired off a spell at us… His left side is in bandages, clearly needing to be replaced. His face warped in a painful grin. The Ring seems to emit bolts of energy as if it were trying to fight its wearer.

"Hisato" I turn to him. "You take on the ring. I and S'yne deal with this guy."

I feel something sapping my energy, and fall down on my knees. Hisato and S'yne seem to be unaffected. The Ring is glowing with an eerie red color.

"You will not escape us this time!" He looks at me "and it looks like our invader has some trouble with it as well, I can swat two flies with one hit!" I force myself to stand up.

Hisato makes a run for the Thief, A'rula strikes at us. I keep on firing, but he's too close. My bullets can't hurt enemies right in front of me. I'm only able to fight at medium to long ranges… I can't aim him up properly, he's too close. S'yne blocks his attack with her scissors then pushes him away. Is she also debuffed, or he's somehow keeping up with a Vassal Wielder? Wait, I got a weapon suited for this. I switch to the new `Meteoric` gun and activate its skill.

"Cosmic Shot!" - I can see the icon pop up on my HUD, and my SP steadily dropping. My bullets steadily curve their way in an attempt to hit him, but it has no use, there is not enough room for them to turn to him properly.

As he gets further I keep firing, but I'm too slow for him… Damn it, he's smirking as I stop firing to catch my breath.

"It looks like the otherworlder has no protections against even the most basic spells. Prepare to die soon!" I hate this guy.

"S'yne I need more power, so I'm going to take a risk. If I lose control or something, run!"

She looks at me in concern,then nods.

"Be careful."

I switch over to the weaker one of the two. S'yne takes a pitiful glance at me then shakes her head. Then she turns to the enemy in front of us.

"How pitiful!" he says while still smirking… I do feel pretty sad now. Is it the weapon? What do I want?

I start firing again, I can see some green lines on the gaps of my armor, not unlike the ones on this dark weapon. I'm hitting him, but he still has a shield on. S'yne parries him away when he gets too close. Smart, she clearly tries not to get hit accidentally.

Something has shown up on my sensors. A lot of somethings. Beasts maybe?

I shout "We got company!" while looking in the direction of the road.

An army of beasts, chimeras line up behind the thief. Lion head, no wings, dragon's tail, bird legs on the back, paws at front.

"Give in to your inevitable demise!" A'rula screams at us "you can't stop us! I'll get the drops of these heroes and become like a God!" Seriously, shut this guy up. An icon shows up in my field of vision.

"Handcuffs!" a green beam fired from my gun while he got his guard down taunting us. His hands are bound behind his back, and he dropped his sword.

Words appear in my vision. I start to recite them while aiming up my weapon.

"Let this foolish sinner pay for his crimes of war, by being pinned up against a wall in front of his comrades. Let him feel true pain as his body is filled with lead!

Firing Squad!"

As I finished the incantation, an ethereal brick wall rose up from the ground behind him, and the handcuffs are now on a nail, above his head. As he's struggling, replicas of my gun appear around me, lining up with me in the middle. The replicas are held by ghostly images of people I can't recognize.

"Dumori..." I hear S'yne whisper a name. Are these people who he betrayed?

I fire my gun near his arm missing him as a warning shot. The replicas start to fire repeatedly after me as if they were waiting for my signal. They don't seem to have consideration to the standard procedure of execution by aiming at his head, instead, they seem to fire at random parts of his body. The cartridges become empty, my firing squad along with the wall fade into nothingness. I hope he's actually dead.

I look at the Thief, who seems to be having a shouting match with Hisato. I aim my gun at him. He screams even louder.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? GO GET HIM ALREADY!" Well, he tried.

The army of beasts start running towards us, I start to back off slowly while keeping up suppressing-fire. S'yne keeps tangling them up in her strings, but there are just too many of them. I switch weapons. My armor turns deep purple at the seams instead of green, and the base color is now red.

The gun itself… It's a black, and sleek, with deep purple lines emitting line between the parts. I also see carvings of horned devils, along with the depiction of a man tied to a rock with a lot of birds(?) around him, and the scene of a man giving money to another one, while someone in the background is being arrested(?).

I aim it up against the horde of beasts and pull the second trigger that has spawned. Flames erupt from the gem below the barrel, bright blue flames. I hope it won't burn the forest down, although that does not matter right now.

"Put that thing away!" Hisato screams at me while dodging or parrying the Thief's attacks.

I won't listen, this is the only power I have to fulfill my mission. The weakness is leaving my body. I will go against these people calling themselves gods, and I will prevail. I feel my gun getting hot, it was not doing that before. No. Finishing him is not on me. I'm only here to assist. The weapon cools down.

I keep burning them, but they are getting really close to surrounding us anyways. A notification appears in my status. My package has arrived. Yeah, the wave has not closed yet, but the chimeras at least seem to be aggravated by the wave monsters as well.

"S'yne see that thing in the sky?" I point at the package with one hand, while holding the gun under my right armpit so I can at least keep the flames roughly aimed up. "I have to get to that, it has supplied in it"

"Okey!"

We make a little push from our 'safe bubble', they get closer, but with S'yne binding them, and me burning them we can hold them off.

"Steady Aim!"

Time to use some actual bullets as well. The package is close to landing but we are close enough. We cut our way through and now we're holding the place where it will land. Some try to jump for it, but it has no use. We can get them.

"We need to open it while holding them off." S'yne pulls out a smaller doll, it animates then opens the box.

"Tell me what's in it." I and S'yne still fight them off as the doll looks into the package.

The doll responds "3 balls with red labels, a round plate with 3 tiny legs, and a variety of materials. Some have the same color as your armor"

"Take some of the materials, and pass me the plate."

A beacon. Yes. I can call in for reinforcements. But will there be anyone who's able to respond?

I hold my gun in my armpit again and configure the beacon. I throw it above the box, the doll stands back. The legs extend, now it's as tall as my waist. I can hear the beeping from it. A green hologram with a question mark is flashing above it. Come on. Somebody respond. The question mark gets replaced with the icon of a shield.

"We made contact! My commander is coming!"

Although he's gonna be mad at me for wielding the gun that caused the downfall of another world, I really don't have a choice.

"Defend this position, and make room if you can. Just for as long as he's landing."

"Okey. Who is coming? Is he above you?"

"The head of the team who was sent into this region. Wielder of the Vassal Shield, Elek!"

I can see his figure in the sky, parachuting down from the wave. He will land behind me shortly. I can already make out the shape of the all so familiar military-grade shield, with the pink gem embedded near the top. The legs of his armor are bulkier, which means that he's ready to hold his ground.

Incoming transmission.

"Galchobar, what in the worlds are you doing!? I ordered you not to take out that weapon!"

"We are in a sticky situation here. This is the only weapon that can hold off this many of them. And you can clearly see that I'm not exactly losing control."

He has landed behind me, crouches down in front of me, and holds up the shield in a way that I can't accidentally shoot him. I can be a bit more reckless with my aiming now if any of them get close, he can take care of them. One of them closes in, but he just bashes the beast away.

"Status report!"

"We're engaged in combat with the pawns of a person who has stolen one of the Legendary Weapons, I got a local vassal hero by my side, and the last Holy hero is currently taking on the Thief!"

"And you're not by his side."

"No Sir, as I was retrieving the package. We should make our way back." The doll is holding the box above its head.

The field is swarming with these wicked things. Maybe. "S'yne do you still have that ore we got from A'rula?"

"Yes?"

"Give some to the Commander."

He glances at me with annoyance, as I browse my skill tree while keeping them back. She pulls out the ore and hands it over to the Commander. He puts it into his shield while bashing them away.

"Low Gravity? Seriously?"

"I want you to grab me, and jump with it." I turn to S'yne "We'll throw you in the direction of Hisato, tell him to get as far from us as he can. And use as many defensive skills as possible. We strike them in 2 minutes! 3 kilometers into the forest should be fine, but if you can get more than it would be better."

"Okey!"

"You're not the one giving orders Soldier!"

"Do you want to wipe these beasts off the face of this land or not?"

He sighs than switches into the new weapon, S'yne jumps on his back, I pull out a cable from my belt and attach myself to him.

"Jump!"

We're moving up in the air pretty quickly. We're out of their range. S'yne scouts for Hisato, We got him. She jumps off in his general direction, it looks like the low gravity is affecting her for around 5-7 seconds after she was no longer touching the Commander. Let's do this.

"Let this ungraceful army feel the punishment of a god! Let them embrace death by being vaporized by the power of the atom!

Grenade of Judgement!

Atom? I did not expect that. I feel that my consciousness starts to slip, but the shock is keeping me here. A small round object, with a cross(?) sticking out of it falls out of my gun. I hope the heroes are far away.

"Soldier, get a hold of yourself!" He slaps me.

I feel my body burn. "Argh!"

He takes out a tube from his belt and puts it on mine. I feel the pain fade. I already used up all of these cells.

"Do you still have the thrusters that you used to use underwater?" I ask him. Some of the armors are equipped with small thrusters used to maneuver in zero gravity environments. Mine is currently not, but he uses them underwater because the shield's size is preventing him from swimming properly.

"Of course!"

"Get as far as you can!" I really don't want to be around when it blows up.

"What's your status, Soldier!"

Let's see "Highly irradiated Sir!" The sensor shows that it might be in my bones… "The suit keeps it in tough."

"You should not have used that..." The bomb lands at this point, and the shockwave pushes us back. I wake up to a hit on my head with his shield. He's pulling me in, and he managed to stop us from spinning out. I'm really dizzy., but I can't back out with this weapon equipped!

"You should not have used that. One of our spies reported a legendary hero who used something like this, finished off his opponent, and then almost bled out." Ouch. Well, I'm alive. For now. "We will have to check you for curses tough. Try not to take too much damage until that's done."

"Roger!" I really don't have a choice here.

"I'll find the vassal hero, and team up with her to hunt down the remaining beasts. You go to the hero, and protect him." That's an order I can stand behind.

"Roger!"

He takes out 3 small bottles from his shield. "We found these recently, you might need it after the stunts you just pulled" I drink one of them, and I feel my mind becoming more clear. "It restores magic, and for heroes, it affects SP. Drink all of it before we land."

"Thank you, Sir!" I can keep going!

We descend relatively close to S'yne and then split up.

"Take this as well!" He hands me one of the packages on his back. A healing kit, it's not as effective as a proper medkit, but the weapon does not allow us to handle the normal ones. I check Hisato's location on my minimap and make a run for it. I start to see them behind the trees, they are still fighting. I raise my weapon and fire a few short sequences at him, but he dodges. He's still sapping my power.

"That's a hero for you, he needs help against me!"

"Damn you're annoying!" I can't stand this guy…

Hisato keeps on trying to punch him, but he dodges. I keep shooting, but he either dodges or casts a shield to block it. Seriously? We really not gonna beat this guy? No. He will beat this guy, and I'll do whatever it takes to help him do it.

It takes too long, he's still not down, and we both start to lose our stamina. I did have to take down some chimeras who tried to wander into the battle, but we were unable to handle him. He's reciting some form of incantation while he dodges our attacks.

"Take this!" The Ring is shining bright "God Destroyer!"

He punches(?) Hisato in the chest. He is fast. A large explosion emerged, and it threw me back. I'm dizzy. I slowly get back on my feet. Hisato is on the ground! He's looking down at him, with his fist smoking. Wait, I don't see the ring!

"It really worked! I can't believe this!" That crazy grin… "Now to that other little pest."

He makes a run for presumably S'yne, as he's not coming for me. I send a notification to the Commander to be ready.

I cautiously make my way to him. He's bleeding through the armor, that has a dent in it. The gem seems to have a crack. I get down to him and take out the healing kit.

"Hisato. Swap into my armor, the treatment will be more effective that way." I only have medicine that I can apply, but no bandages or anything. It was meant to be used together with the armor.

His armor tries to reform but fails. He grabs my hand.

"What will you do if you fail now?"

"As you told me. If I fail here, I'll move to the next one to serve the Holy Heroes." I have nothing else in my hands "That is all that's left for me." I inject one of the medicines into his wound.

"Good. Take care, and don't look back at me."

The gem on his armor goes an empty gray color, instead of its golden shine. A notification appeared in my vision.

_**Hero Series Condition met**_

_**Blessed Series Conditions met**_

What the?

**HHMG-1095-2 `Last Wish` (SR+/Holy weapon spirit [Armor])**

** Equip bonus:**

**Worldly power: 100%**

**Defense: 1250**

**Attack: 500**

**Magic assistance (Large)**

**Mana: +1000000000**

**Bonus spell: Dimension Wave**

** Equip effect:**

**Blocking ability**

**Melee damage ability**

**Armor durability boost (Large)**

**Mastery level:100**

**Magazine size:300**

**Caliber: 8mm**

**Range: 500m**

_**CSC-3 `Longing` locked **_

**PSC-3 `Sacrifice` I (C)**

**Ability Locked**

** Equip bonus: **

**Skill: Firing Squad**

**Attack +5**

**Magic Assist (small) **

**Mastery level:20**

**Magazine size: 120**

**Caliber: 20mm**

**Range: 1200m**

**PSC-7 `Courage` I (C/Last wish)**

**"Unlocked with the help of a fallen hero"**

**Ability Locked**

**Equip bonus: **

**Skill: Electric Chair**

**Attack +4**

**Magic Assist (small) **

** Equip effect:**

**Flames of Destruction(High)**

**Soul detection (medium range)**

**Mastery level:0**

**Magazine size: 100**

**Caliber: 20mm**

**Range: ∞m**

I do not have a defense stat...

"Well well, you survived?" I don't like that voice. "I guess I'll get rid of you first then." I hate this guy..."I'm too close, you won't be able to fight me anyway!" That annoying smirk. "I saw how you fought A'rula, you have trouble aiming this quickly!" Melee damage you say? I switch to the new gun. It's quite large and is covered in armor pieces. My actual armor also changed to look more like a knight's armor.

"So you got something like that? Shiny but it won't be much use!" He's holding a pair of small scissors and a very sharp looking comb? Is my armor glowing a bit?

"Soldier!"

Elek and S'yne show up from the trees.

"Hisato!" S'yne shouts at me.

I hold out my arm to signal them to stay back. I ready my weapon to face him.

"Wait, you're not..." S'yne lets out a confused shout.

"Well, it's you and me now." I calmly tell the Thief. Yes, I am here, and I'm going to play with you.

"I'm already too close, it's gonna be quick!"

The Commander is not moving.

He's making a run for me, not in a straight line. I grab the weapon by the barrel and hit him with the stock. I can feel the power of a thousand bullets going through my arm. He flies away rushing into a nearby tree. The tree fell, and he's coughing up blood.

"DA..M Yo….u…."

I can't see his face through the helmet but I can tell that he's surprised as I'm not supposed to have this power.

"Or maybe I was wrong and it's just me now." haha, you're less annoying now.

He somehow stands up and screams "DAAAAAMN YOUUUUUU!" how pathetic "NOOOO!" this is what a fighter of his caliber is supposed to do? "NOOOOOO!"

"Let's finish this. Handcuffs!"

Magic assist huh? You're bound to where I want you to be. Once a group who I could not save did try to teach me an incantation but I could not understand. With this power, I think I do.

"I Galchobar the source of this power orders it, understand the laws of this world and electrocute my target" I stop the incantation, and switch to the other weapon he gave me. My armor remains the same as it was. I can feel a strange but familiar presence by my side, keeping the spell in my hand.

"Let this foolish sinner pay for his transgressions by being strapped onto metal and electrocuted. Let him feel agony as his flesh is fried and burnt!"

Now with the spell!

"Thunderstorm"

Now the skill!

"Combo skill: Roaring Electric Chair!"

The spell launches into my weapon, which ejects a cable towards his direction, and latches onto his head.

A wooden/metal chair emerges from the ground and he's getting strapped to it.

"DAMN YOU! NOOOOOOO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE! DIEEEE!"

A large breaking switch appears on the side of my weapon.

"I failed this mission, but at least I got rid of the insect that you really are. Please don't come back." I switch to soul-piercing ammo again.

"DAMN YOU!"

I pull the switch and I see the electricity travel through the cable into his body.

"AAAAAARGHHHH!"

A sight that I really don't want but he's being killed. My armor turns back, the chair fades into nothingness. I aim above him, and fire. He's gone for sure.

I fall on my knees. I'm at the end of my strength.

"Galchobar!" The Commander runs to my side.

"I failed. The last Holy Hero is dead."

S'yne is crying by Hisato's side. When did she get there?

My mana is still full…

"What's the evacuation plan?"

"Next wave, 3 days as far as I can tell. Rest, I really don't want you to die here."

That's too dangerous, especially since there is no guarantee that we'll teleport. That spell on the gun sounds a bit too convenient. I stand up. The Commander helps me stand up.

"If a wave would happen now, your equipment would be sufficient right? Mine got a bit worn out from all this fighting, and I did not have the time to do maintenance."

"It would be, but it's not going to be that easy."

"Grab S'yne. We can't take anyone else." He hesitantly releases me, I can stand. It's hard, but I can.

He gets to the side of S'yne and talks to her.

Let's do this.

"I The Machine Gun Hero beg the powers of this world, please lend your last breaths to the spirits of your fallen Heroes!"

"When did you..." I hear the Commander say something but I gotta concentrate. I see puzzle pieces in my head, as they are falling into place. Someone is helping me put it together.

"Pillars of this world, please join up with this power of mine, and grant us an escape!" I won't stop here!

"Laws of this world, please lock our enemies in your depths and help your Heroes one last time to defeat their adversaries!

Dimension Wave! World Prison!"

A wave appears where we are, but there are no monsters. I can feel the ground shake.

"NOW!"

I switch to the meteoric gun and jump. The commander holds S'yne doing the same, we meet in the air, and I grab his hand. He propels us towards the rift. We can make it through! It was a reckless move with my knowledge of magic, but still. We made it!

We land on the other side.

**HHMG-1095-2 `Last Wish` (SR+/Holy weapon spirit [Armor])**

**Equip bonus:**

**Worldly power: 85%**

**Defense: 1000**

**A****ttack: 400**

**Magic assistance (Medium)**

**Mana: +100000**

**Bonus spell: Dimension Wave**

**Equip effect:**

**Blocking ability**

**Melee damage ability**

**Armor durability boost (Medium)**

**Mastery level:100**

**Magazine size:250**

**Caliber: 8mm**

**Range: 500m**

The weapon from Hisato is downgrading itself, as it loses this worldly-power thing. The world was destroyed for sure. S'yne is still crying. Wait, all the abilities are unlocked?

We're in a desert. An oasis to be exact. The commander is setting something up.

I make my way to a small rock and sit down. I feel exhausted. All the running, the curse, and the radiation really worn me out. I feel sick.

"What is that?" S'yne is asking the commander.

"It's a device we made recently. It's a direct way to our home if the world we're in is stable enough." Oh, that's interesting "We made it from the teleport ability of a Hero." Even more interesting "What was it called? Return Dragon Vein? It will cause a wave to occur when used off-world tough, that is why it can not be used in an unstable realm. It would be ripped apart." He looks at her concerned. "No, we can't take you with us. It needs the weapon's world signature to operate, to pull to their origin, and we're too far away for you to ride it with us." He sighs "I'm sorry."

I breathe heavily on the rock. I'm dizzy. I throw up onto the sand.

"Especially when he's in that condition. Too risky. I'll have to hold onto him, not you."

S'yne walks up to me.

"Thank you for saving me." She hugs me. I hug her back. After a minute I try to stand up. She helps me as much as she can, it's hard because she's just so short. After I'm standing, I gently ruffle her hair. She's blushing. I'm nauseous, but I'd really prefer not to throw up again... I take the longest gun I have and use it as a makeshift walking stick. Not like it can explode from the sand, like any normal gun.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes."

I turn over to S'yne again.

"I'm sorry I could not do more."

"It's alright! Take care! Try not to worry about me, okay?" I nod. I won't. I know what she means.

I stand in the circle that he set up.

"Stand back!"

The device activates and I can feel myself shot up into the sky, ripping through the bounds of this world. We're heading home.

We land in the middle of a wave, above a city. I have not seen these skyscrapers for a few months now. They feel alien. I see a squad on the site of our landing, also I see no monsters. It should close soon, as it was not a natural wave.

We land, and I immediately fall to the ground. I can't stand up.

"He needs to be taken to a hospital now! He's irradiated, and needs to ..." I can't hear anything. I feel lightheaded. My consciousness fades. Will I live? I think I can feel people picking me up, but I'm not sure.

* * *

Author's notes:

Galchobar: Gaelic name composed of the elements gall "Gaul, Lowlander, stranger" and cabhair "help, support," hence "foreign help."

Hisato: Japanise, means "the one who lives longer"

I'm really enjoying the cleverness of that name.

Tsuyoshi: Japanise, means "Strong"

A'rula: play on the Hungarian word for "traitor" ("Áruló")

Yes, you know who exactly this guy is. He's the guy who confronted Nao, and made him aware that there are people killing heroes. He only knows that they successfully destroyed that world and that S'yne somehow made her way out. He has no name, so I gave him one.

Hubris: in greek drama, it's the crime of going up against the gods in the name of your pride, and it leads to "nemesis"

Nemesis: downfall, by an uncontrollable agent.

The patterns on the weapon:

Prometheus's punishment

The middle guy is the high priest of the Jews, giving money to Judas. A depiction of Jesus' betrayal.

Characters who tried to go up against Gods.

The Thief is not stealing the armor or the gun, because he was having too much fun up until the point he got hit.

Yes, that is practically a Holy Hand Grenade.

Canon connections of S'yne:

She's inspired by Gal to hunt A'rula and later help Naofumi. Become "foreign help".


	3. Homecoming

Style change, as I am using it for experiments.

Homecoming.

Gal had laid on his hospital bed for a few weeks now. Bandages, scars, stitches all over his body. Infusion and a heart monitor connected to him. His weapon hangs from a coat hanger nearby, as it can't be too far from him. Normally they would not allow a gun into a civilian hospital but after he was transferred from the military one, they had to make an exception. He's been in an induced coma for a little less than a month now. His Commander sits in a chair next to him as he regularly checks on him, even though he was told that he'll be like this for a while. His shield is leaning against the wall, next to the patient's gun.

The doctors stopped administering some of his medications, so they expect him to wake up today or tomorrow. As he was about to leave, he heard a sound from the bed.

"Ouch."

"Welcome back."

The Machine Gun hero tries to sit up in his bed.

"No, no, no, not yet!" He grabs the bed's controller and sets it to flat mode. "Rest, you still need time to recover."

"That hurts, you did it too fast!

"Sorry"

After collecting himself he asked with a tired voice, "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"So, you're not going to tell me more than they want me to know. Fine. You and me landing after using that new teleportation thing. Maybe being carried? Not sure."

"That's good news." He walked up to Gal's bed and pushed the nurse calling button "That's more than I was expecting, I thought you passed out before that. As usual, whatever you report to the command is up to you." The commander responded with a kind smile.

"It took me a while to finally pass out from the exhaustion and the pain." He looked out the window of his room" Even though you're like this when we are civvies, it's still hard to get used to it." He's usually stricter than that.

"If you want my 'normal' self:" changing to a more demanding tone "Get rest and heal up from your injuries and that's an order! You will have a lot to do after you can finally leave the hospital! You must also do it immediately as you have already spent too much time napping!" With a grin on his face "There. If it makes you less obedient on duty..."

With a relieved smile "Yeah, yeah. I'll follow that order to the best of my abilities." It's been a while since they were together as friends, and not a Soldier and his Commander. It did warm his heart, but he still feels a slight sense of loss after all that happened in this series of missions. It's different from the time when he had the "longing" cursed weapon unlocked but it still pulled him down.

A nurse entered the room.

"Good, so you're awake. We've been waiting for it. The Medic Hero came around and used some of her skills on you, so we expect you to be able to leave in a week or so. After we made sure that the surgeries have healed completely."

"Surgeries?" Not one? He was thinking.

"Let's see. You are lucky that you survived to get to the hospital. Your bones were irradiated and fractured, you had several bruises, some broken ribs, your liver was pierced by one of them, your spleen had a fracture, your shoulder implant melted, and both of your kidneys were heavily bruised." How did I survive that? "Be thankful that you still have a brother alive, and willing to help. He gave you bone marrow." I was not thinking about what he'd say if I come back like this. It would be sad if he lost me as well…

"He left not too long ago, he might be able to come back for a visit tonight, right?" The commander took a commanding glance at the nurse, as they were approaching the end of visiting time.

"-Sigh- Yes he can. But you probably should not be using your authority like that." The Shield Hero responded:

"Probably should not, but I'll need him to be in his best shape both physically and mentally." He walked closer to his shield, took out his phone and made a call while looking at the wall.

"Best shape is still going to take time, and also some physiotherapy with his new implant."

"I'm surprised how well I can move, with a curse and everything," Gal told the nurse.

"Oh, you're not 'cursed.' Whatever that would mean." She wavered it off " You're in better shape than you were before your injuries. I can see that your shoulder was not healing well, but now we even managed to fix that up. Everything is healing nicely. You did have a concussion, but it should not have been anything serious. A streak of bad luck is nothing to be afraid of." That remark must have been because I said I might be cursed. I hope she does not make a remark about my mental health.

After using the dark weapons that he unlocked from his greed towards a past he can no longer grasp, and his overwhelming pride as being a hero who should not be defeated, he did get a little used to being in a weakened state. Although, he's not going to miss the stiff muscles, the joint pains, the scratches that just take forever to heal, and his downwards spiraling mood. He moved his limbs around a bit, as much as his strength allowed him, and as much as the bed allowed him. The nurse picked up the remote, and placed the bed in an upright position, to make him sit. After that, she started to look up his files to check on his data.

The Shield Hero finished his phone call.

"He was sitting in a bar nearby. He did not start to drink yet, so he'll be back in a few minutes. Notify the reception that he has special permission to come back after visiting hours."

His brother was never the drinking type, but him coming back half-dead might have been the thing to push him over the edge. He felt guilty for it and took a glance at his weapon. It did not respond. The nurse left the room to bring in a doctor.

"Watch yourself!" The commander whispered to him "You can't lose control in here! They don't know the effects of your weapon! And do not talk about magic and curses in front of people!" Then he remembered that the appearance or more like the reappearance of magic is still not common knowledge.

"Yeah, he will not do this again" he paused. "Although, it's gone. I think. I unlocked two new weapons before we left. They seem to be the opposite of those, and the effects seem to help me stay in control. Besides, one of them was me wanting to grasp something in my past that was lost forever. I did manage to let go of it then the weapon was gone. The other one was me overdoing the whole 'hero deal'. I was overwhelmed with the idea of going up against enemies that seemed like actual Gods. I think. That is what I could understand from the words of the last world's Hero."

This response got him surprised. The weapon unlocked something based on his mental state? He was thinking. We need to get him to the Engineering Hero as soon as he can walk.

The doctor entered the room and walked up to his patient and started to examine him.

"Your wounds heal faster than expected. Is it the power of a Legendary Weapon?"

"Yeah, I managed to get some passive healing."

While the doctor was checking his stitches and wounds, his brother finally arrived with a bottle of champagne. He wanted to celebrate that his brother is finally back, even though he was thinking what if he's not allowed to drink yet. Only when he entered the room realized that he might be doing something illegal, especially with the doctor in there. The commander placed his hand on his shoulder.

"He's not allowed to drink yet, but you won't be in trouble for bringing it in." Ended the line with a reassuring wink. "Right?" the doctor only made a tired nod.

"Leannán."

"Good to have you back, brother! You told me that you'll come back safely tough…"

"I'm in one piece, Leann!" Gesturing with his hand to show his body. "Only the usual stuff is missing."

The redhead sat down next to his bed.

"How did you got irradiated? They say that it looked like that your bones became radioactive in an instant."

"I'm not allowed to talk. Really."

Elek took two glasses out of the bathroom and filled them with the booze.

"'Classified' again?" Responded with a wide grin.

The Shield handed one of them over to Leann.

"I really don't like the way you said that." the wounded answered while turning to his other side facing away from him.

"No, not really, I was there when it happened and we're still looking into it. We might have a clue but it's all classified." Answered the commander, looking really serious.

"Oh. So that's why you're not bragging about your exploits like you usually do."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry." He looked down at the floor "Like, when you come back, you usually smile, and tell the tales about your 'heroic actions'." Responded with a sad voice, while trying to keep up a smile. "And now you come back with wounds that you're not allowed to explain, and you have nothing?"

"I'm sorry. I was reckless, so it's at least partially my fault. I knew what I was getting into." Leann started crying. "I'm thankful that you still helped me out."

"I got called that you needed a donor, as you were dying. You were covered in burns and scars. Nobody knew if you would survive or not. It was not as bad as your arm the last time you were out, but still."

"I'm sorry." Why do I feel so empty?

"No, there is no need to apologize." He tried to stop sobbing "I should just be glad that you're alive." He paused as he tried to collect himself "And you're always reckless, so there is nothing new about it!" Tried to force a smile.

"Try not to tell him more. I really don't want him to be in trouble." After warning them the commander proceeded to leave the room, grabbed the doctor and his shield. "I'll leave some time for you to catch up."

After closing the door behind him, he turned to the doctor.

"I'll give them half an hour, then I'll show him the door. That should be enough for them to catch up."

"-Sigh- Yeah, sure, as long as you make sure that he does not disturb the other patients." He started to walk away but turned back "I'll make a note of it tough. You are abusing your authority as a hero right now."

"I'll be sure to take note of your cooperation. This guy went through a lot. I don't even know how much. I'm truly grateful and honored." He bowed to the doctor.

"Whatever. Just do not disturb anyone. Stay quiet."

"Copy that."

His healing was faster than expected. His brother could not come the next day, but Elek arrived at the usual time, with a suit, and a box.

"Sir!"

"We're out of uniform." Responded with a sigh."For now. They say you're healing faster than expected."

"Well, on one of my missions I met a great medicine maker, and one of his products gave me a bonus." he was thinking for a second, then continued "I've been experimenting with my magic as well, I can cast some basic things. If my late master would be here, she could teach me more. Don't worry, nobody saw me!"

"We'll definitely need more info on that. If we could all use magic, we would be much more powerful."

"I was told that my affinities are support and lightning magic."

"Okay. We'll talk about it later. Since your healing is going so well, I took the liberty to prepare the clothes that you're going to wear tomorrow when we leave."

"Isn't that a little too early?"

"You're healing fast. Also, the Vehicle Hero was summoned a few days ago. He was ordered to pick you up, and travel to meet the Engineering Hero together."

"We will ride the Holy Carriage?" He teased with a smile.

"I was told that the base form is a car."

"Well, I hope we can meet him soon!"

The next day Gal was leaving the hospital. He put on his military outfit, showing all his medals hanging from his chest. His brother was sitting next to him in ave. They sat in silence until Lean spoke up.

"Shouldn't they keep you in until they made sure you don't have cancer or something?"

"I heal fast." This answer could not get the concerned look from Leannán's face.

"Are they going to dismiss you from the army for this? For being reckless?"

"I don't think so. I'm still holding the Vassal Machine Gun. I can go up against a tank 'bare handed' and win. I'm too important."

"Brother, you almost died!" His voice became weak at the end.

His nurse entered the room with a tablet.

"You're leaving early but that does not mean that you're healed. I sent you your next appointment, and also the instructions on how you should handle yourself." She started to read it out loud, in front of his brother, and Elek.

"You'll want to avoid alcohol, caffeine, and strenuous activity. That means no exercise until you get cleared by a physician. We've already sent a note to your superiors informing them to exempt you from PT until further notice or until their own physicians give you the all-clear. You'll need to drink plenty of fluids, eat plenty of iron and calcium-rich foods. That said, be careful in the next few days, as you will probably feel rather nauseous."

"This weapon is like a part of my body. Firing it has no effect on me. It never did." responded with a sigh "Not like I'll be sent into combat anytime soon." She looked back at him before leaving the room.

He took the gun and hung it from his shoulder. He picked white gloves to cover up his mechanical hand. He was escorted by his brother, who arrived to visit earlier and was surprised by the early dismissal, and his commander.

They stood at the side of the road in front of the hospital.

"People of the past worshipped the wielder of this 'weapon' as a God walking among man. Be respectful!" Elek tried to make sure that nothing could go wrong. Everyone would be in line.

"Gal, can you take me home?" His concerned expression turned to a grin.

The commander responded before him. "If you behave!"

The Car pulled up to them. On the bumper, it had a familiar-looking cyan gem. The driver's seat side window was rolled down, then the driver greeted them with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm Bou Kenshin, I will be your Uber today!"

"What?" The three responded in unison. Elek held his head in his hand, while Galchobar and his brother looked baffled. Leann was thinking Is this what a God looks like?

"He's the new summoned Hero. Let's get in and to the Engineering Hero as quickly as possible." Said the Shield to his companions with a tired voice. Bou Kenshin's face became a bit grimmer.

"Open the doors and get in." They did not laugh at the joke; even though it was a good one! They filled up the back seats.

"Isn't this the General Commander's car?" Asked Leannán, slightly confused.

"Well yes, but actually no." responded the 'owner'.

"Did he allow you to copy his car?" Asked a concerned Gal.

"He doesn't need to know!" He jumped in with an answer. It got a really surprised look out of the three. "I just wanted something that actually looked good."

"What is an Uber anyways?" The new hero visibly shook from the redhead's question.

"Forget that I said it."

"Can you drop my brother off at Tower street 5?"

"I can, this baby has a GPS!" responded the hero with a happy voice.

"And don't go above the speed limit!" Ordered the commander.

"What's that, I can't hear you over the radio!" Responded while turning up the volume. "Get there as fast as I can?"

"No, you need to slow down! That is an ORDER!" Shouted the Commander!

"Don't worry, boss! We'll get there in a jiffy! It'll be a real Fast Drive!" the Car Hero exclaimed, slamming the accelerator pedal down to the mat. "GOTTA GO FAST!"

The car gave a sudden lurch as the engine revved, forcing everyone back into their seats as the car rapidly accelerated from a sane and legal 40 KMPH to 140 KMPH, then gradually incrementing ever-closer to the far side of the speedometer. Bou took the rapid movement in stride, weaving through traffic, nearly hitting several cars and pedestrians in the process. When the car went airborne after cresting a hill, the commander took out a weapon blocker from his pocket and turned it on.

"Why did you have that on you! It makes me dizzy!" Gal reprimanded Elek while holding on to his seat.

"It makes me sick as well, but it should at least disturb his abilities." He's not going to admit that he took it with him to take him down if he loses control again. The look on Gal's face is enough to make him know that he understands the reason. The car slowed down and turned back into its default state, The three of them bouncing on top of each other as the back row transformed.

"That's going to be a tiring report. I'll take the front seat." The Commander is not going to let it go. He's going to remain in charge. "Besides, Leann can walk from here." The tone of his voice was a clear indication that he should leave. He turned to Kenshin "Do NOT break the speed limit under my command. You are a Legendary Hero, but I'm NOT going to tolerate your little games. You are going to slow down, or you are going to be in trouble, and not even your status will save you!" Kenshin did not really understand what he meant, but the shouting did catch him off guard. "Now pull over. We have to let the civilian out."

"Okey…" he responded with an uncertain voice. Soon after, the car began to slow down and pull alongside the sidewalk. "Thank you for riding with Uber today…" Bou stated.

Leann gets out of the car on shaking legs."Gal, take good care, and watch out for this guy!" and slowly walks away without looking back.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened!" Gal made one last remark "It's going to be out there anyway, but still."

They continued their way, now with all their skills blocked. The new hero slowly drove to the Hero's Tower. It's a large glass and metal building, decorated with gothic arches. The round top extends outwards as it watches over the buildings below it.


	4. The Tower

p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"They made their way closer and closer to the tower. Gal was laying on the back seats, while Elek took the passenger seat, to be able to look out for the rogue hero./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Can you turn it off please?" Asked Kenshin./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'm not doing that. I don't need you to cause a bigger commotion than the one you already did." Elek responded with a firm voice. He's not turning off the device that he uses to disturb hero powers. It can't turn them off completely, and it does work better on vassal weapons, but it's enough to slow him down./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'm not feeling well." Gal spoke up with a weak voice. The disruptor is blocking some of the equip effects that are keeping his injuries in better shape./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Please?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Elek looked back at Gal and turned off the device. He let out a relieved sigh. He's not sitting up tough, he decided to stay down for as long as possible. Kenshin tried to step on the gas, but it did not respond./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Do not try anything funny." /span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"His foot is on the gas, but it's not working. He takes it off the pedal as if he has changed his mind, not as if he was unable to push it down./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Am I really not allowed to change into the other one?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Don't even try!"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"This one looks awful."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The base form of the weapon was a very cheap, minimalist like a small MPV. Reminded him of something that a retail chain sold once./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I think it's neat. It does not have anything you don't need." The Commander responded with a wide smile. Kenshin looked horrified at this./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"They arrive at the garage of the tower. Elek takes Gal out of the back seat, and they walk up to the sides of the door. They take their weapons and put the gem in front of a set of scanners for identification. Elek gets his green signal. Gal puts the gun there again. Gets rejected. He looks at Elek./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"It does not work."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The door opens up, and a voice speaks up from a speaker./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Come in, I already took a brief look at your weapon and expected it."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"When did he do that?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Oh, I forgot to mention. He visited you once while you were out."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"They get back into the car and drive into the garage. Kenshin stops before parking./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"An Asian man in his forties walks up to them, wearing a blue overall. He has one screwdriver on his belt, with a turquoise gem on its handle. Gal and Elek get out of the car to greet him./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Antai, nice to meet you again!"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Elek, I'm glad you managed to take my vassal back alive!"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"He was really fighting against it, but I did it."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Gal lets out a deep sigh. The Engineering Hero turns to him to shake his hand./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'm glad you made it out."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"He grabs his hand as firmly as his sickness allows him./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"It was hard. The last world was already on the brink of destruction. I could only save one of their vassal heroes, a sewing kit, but we could not take her with us."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"It would have been interesting to observe a vassal weapon with the world destroyed, that could have given us an insight into what happened to the stolen ones." He responded seemingly deep in thought./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Anyways." He turns to the car "Come out, was it Bou Kenshin?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"How am I supposed to get out of a car, in a racing game?" He keeps fiddling with the door lock, but it does not respond./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Yeah, Legendary Weapons have a tendency not to let go of the user. They said that it was a vehicle. Hmm." He looked away into the distance, his iris flashing. A small robot came in pulling trailers with a bicycle, a tricycle, a hoverboard, a small electric car made for children, and a pair of rollerskates./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I want you to touch all of these. I was told that you already know about the weapon copy."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"He reaches out the window and touches them one by one./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Weird. This wasn't in the game." He promptly changes to the hoverboard./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I can't step off of it."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Antai reached his hand out to the young hero./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Yojinika Antai, I'm the Engineering Hero."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Bou. Bou Kenshin. Where is my first race?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The two vassal heroes looked baffled, while Antai was unfazed./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"We'll talk about it later. Now that you can actually move around the building. Come," Antai responded, gesturing towards the elevator "We have a lot to discuss."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"They got into the elevator./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Why did you called for me?" Gal turned to Antai./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I want to look at the weapons you unlocked in the last world. We could have done this sooner, but Command turned me down. But since you came back in bad shape because of that weapon, they don't really have a choice." He noticed him holding onto the bar on the wall of the elevator, his eyes wandered into the distance again. The wall opened and a walking stick came out./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Take it, you can keep it."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Thanks." He took it and placed his weight on it. "Elek had to use a weapon disruptor on Kenshin. He started to drive too fast."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I heard about that…" Turned to the vehicle hero "There are a few things about this world, that we will have to discuss."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What is wrong with it? This place look-"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Looks exactly like a video game you played huh?" Antai took his word. "After 20 years, I can confirm that this is not the game I played. But before that, we have a different topic at hand."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"They were on the 135th floor when the door opened./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"It was a large room with a large table in the middle, computers on the left side, and a window in front of the elevator./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Gal, you know the procedure. I was told that you have two extremely dangerous weapons, so I got us to the scanner that is the easiest to evacuate." Antai gestured at a door next to the computers "Everyone else, leave the room."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Before that could have happened, Gal changed into his pride weapon, but nothing happened other than his arm emanating an ominous purple light, and visibly growing to match the black and purple gun. He placed it on top of the scanner, then stood back./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"There."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"That was also not in the game." Kenshin Exclaimed./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Light engulfed his weapon, and a few seconds later it went away. A hologram of the weapon shows up above the table./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"World Shattering…" Whispered the old hero "Next."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"If you mean the dark one, it got locked. I only have this."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"He switched into the 'sacrifice' weapon, still lying on the table. His arm turns back to the way it was. "This is what became of it."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Antai raises one eyebrow and proceeds to scan it./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"And this one is the counterpart of the first"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Switches into the 'bravery' weapon, and his arm changes to bright white metal, shining through his clothes. The old hero proceeds to scan it./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"He looks at the ground thinking before swapping to his most exotic weapon so far. Now it's made out of pieces of steel armor. His right hand is now covered in steel plate armor, his left in chainmail, and his chest in a mixture of the two./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"This one is a little more special." He continued "I got it from one of the local Holy Heroes, the Armor Hero."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"There is strange energy leaking out of it."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"After scanning he changed to the meteor weapon./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"It says that it has 'worldly power' and it is declining, so it might be that. Some of these new ones also had magic assist." Said it with a grin./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Magic? There was no magic in Grand Mayhem!" Exclaimed the young hero./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"This world is not your game." Antai answered "Took me a few months to get over that. It shares some mechanics, but it's not it." He looked a bit confused by this answer. "Also, that sounds like something that you want to get out of your head as soon as possible, if you don't want to get in trouble with the authorities."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The HUD looks exactly the same, and I can actually upgrade the vehicles the same way!"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"We'll discuss it later. On that note." Turning to Gal "You have not been upgrading your weapon properly, right?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I did some!"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Not some." Raising his voice "You have the resources, if not order them. And no, you are clearly not strong enough. Also, we still do not know what your upgrade method is supposed to mean, so you can also work on that."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Roger." emFor that, I'd have to figure out what 'inner power' is./em/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"No wonder why you get yourself in situations like this." Gal let out an annoyed sigh."If it takes that, I put you on duty to do just that." He entered data into the computer. "Elek, I'm leaving him to you now. The Longarm is waiting for us in the meeting room."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"She's gonna be disappointed." Elek rolled his eyes. "I already am."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You should've seen me when I was summoned." The old hero grinned, pointing at himself with his thumb./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'm still here!"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Antai left the room grinning, dragging Kenshin behind him. Before closing the door, he got back at them. "Gal, I reset your security data. You can enter the tower again. Be careful with that dark weapon." emWe have data on Holy Heroes having a weapon like that,/em he was thinking embut a vassal hero? I have to investigate./em/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What now?" Elek turned to his friend "You're being suspended from duty, and I still have a few days before I have to return."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Target practice?" Gal responded with a grin./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"After the nurse told you not to."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"It has no real recoil! It was checked multiple times. When the gun has some recoil than my body moves with it without hurting me. Perks of wielding a Servant Weapon."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"And you're going to abuse it."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'll use a weaker one, of course."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Take care of yourself."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"They walked into the elevator again and got to the 146th floor, where the shooting ranges are./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The Hero's Tower is not just the home/personal fortress of the Engineering Hero. The levels below 100, contain hangars and factories. Between 100 and 150, when the tower starts to extend out, are the training grounds, research facilities and crew quarters. Anything above that has limited connection to the outside and is only accessible to Holy Heroes./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Gal picked one his lowest level guns, while his friend was watching him. The targets appeared in the range, and he started to fire at them. He was hitting most of them, but as it gets faster and faster he's missing more and more. Soldiers came and go behind them. After an hour, he lowered his gun./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Yeah, I can definitely feel the after-effects of that skill."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Take it easy."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Let's get a drink."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"No alcohol or caffeine for you."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'll just get water. And probably something to eat."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"They should already know what you can't have tough." They smiled at each other and headed to the canteen. Gal left his gun at the range, one soldier tried to look at it before it flew back into his hand. After they entered, they noticed that Kenshin and Antai were already sitting there. Antai noticed them and waved for them to come closer./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What have you been up to?" Antai asked before taking a swig from the bottle in front of him./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Target practice," Gal responded as if it's the most normal thing in the world./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The old hero responded with a laugh. "You're supposed to rest, and take it easy!"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I was using a very low-level weapon!"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"They set down next to them./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"A waitress walked up to them with a bowl of salad and tea and placed it down in front of Gal, then took an order from Elek./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You really prepared for everything, right?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"As long as you're in my tower, you are going to follow the doctor's orders." he responded with a grin, "I'm not going to let my vassal down."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"You are right, but I would have preferred if you were a bit less hands-on."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Well, I do have to be as you just spent an hour at the shooting range, even though you were told not to. You look exhausted."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I used a weak gun! And it has no recoil anyways!"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Whatever. After this meal, you are dismissed. I will also lock you out from the training facilities."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'll just go back to my assigned room then."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'm not going to let you be on your own. You need to be supervised." He was thinking Gal gave an annoyed look "Not because I don't trust you, you can still tell your own limits, but I would have someone around you who can handle any issues that may come up. We don't really know what that weapon did to your body."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Kenshin asked Antai:/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What happened to him?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"How I lost my arm, and why you picked me up at a hospital?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Yes. If I can ask that."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Well." He was thinking " How much do you know about our current situation?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Let's see. I was summoned to protect this world, and it looks like a game I played. There are many other worlds like this, and there is one that for some reason is trying to destroy other ones."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"That's roughly as much as we know. I was out on a mission to try to save a world to create a diversion, to get their attention off of ours. At least that was the plan. I held it for three months before it fell. When it did, a dark weapon showed up on my tray, and I lost control of something."emHow did Hisato call it?/em "Nemesis." emMy lips moved on their own. What does this word mean?/em/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I think that's enough for now." Antai stepped in "He lost control, and the weapon burned the arm that held it. We could not heal it, so he has a prosthetic now." He paused "And I'll want to hear that part of the story later."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Oh, so he is the guy who runs into danger to sacrifice himself."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"That's a pretty good summary."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Can you not talk about me?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Gal finished eating, and stood up from the table, he lost his balance but regained it by leaning on the table./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'm back in my room."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The EH looked in front of him, is iris flashing. Then he responded:/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Your room has been emptied a few minutes ago. Your brother is coming to pick you up."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I told you that I'm not leaving alone, and you should catch up with him anyway."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Most of the stuff I went through is classified."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I can see that you changed. You're not bragging anymore. Be prepared with another report. I also allow you to tell your brother the general idea about the situation." Ne one who was named walked up behind Gal "I think you really need someone other than us to talk about this. The other world stuff is gonna be fine. Not the special stuff you got there. Hey Liann." Gal turned around to see a confused boy " You could also show him the magic you managed to finally master." He stumbled a bit, and the walking stick almost slipped out from under him./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Magic?!"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Quiet." The old hero reprimanded him./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Brother, what?" Liann was really confused about it. Gal can use literal magic?/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Only basic stuff." Gal answered "If my old master was here I could probably learn more. I think I could figure out how to cast stronger spells, but it's going to be hard."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Oh, from bragging, he went to being humble?" Elek chuckled "Remember that I was there when you opened a wave using a spell?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"That's classified I think," Gal answered with a tired voice./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"It is." Antai looked a bit disappointed "That is certainly classified..."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"We knew him for long enough. He's not going to spill it."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What is it about?" Leann collected himself and looked concerned./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I was allowed to tell you what happened on the last 2 mission. More or less." Gal responded, looking tired. "And you should take me home. I'm getting really tired."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"A robot came in pulling a wheelchair./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"No, we're not going to go there." Gal raised his voice against the old hero. "Goodnight!" Then he started to limp away, with his brother beside him./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"After they were gone, Antai spoke up./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I think I'll return to my lab. Gal really cut the work out for me with those new weapons. I feel like I'll have some long nights ahead of me."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"It's not only Gal who should take care of himself." Elek answered, "If we need your help then you have to be ready."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'm already bound to multiple Hourglasses. We do our best to fight the waves, but nothing will come for the next week."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"He stood up./span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;""span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Night. Kenshin, I'll leave you to your devices, but I'd like if you were to read the notes I gave you. Master the upgrade methods. All of them."/span/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Liberation Serif, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"He left them and went up to his private areas, on the 165th floor./span/span/p 


	5. Experiments

Talking out loud when you're deep in thought helps with the process. I took a while to get this one out.

* * *

The Engineering Hero was sitting in his lab, with a hologram of Gal's cursed weapon.

**CSC-7 `Hubris` IV (R/Shards of the lost world)**

**Ability Locked**

**Equip bonus:**

**Skill: Electric Chair**

**Skill: Grenade of Judgement**

**Skill: Pale Horse**

**Attack +30**

**Magic Assist (small)**

**Equip effect:**

**Soul damage: +100**

**Flames of Destruction(High, Uncontrollable)**

**Soul detection (medium range)**

**Bleeding (medium)**

**Dimensional Counter: World Shattering**

**Mastery level:67**

**Magazine size: 100**

**Caliber: 20mm**

**Range: ∞m**

"'Shards of the lost world,' Hubris." He was thinking.

"Why an Electric Chair? Let's see Elek's report." He pulled up the report from the Shield Hero. "Galchobar used this skill together with a lightning-based spell, to kill the hostile who stole a 'Ring' Legendary Weapon. Hmm."

_This skill killed someone with a Holy Weapon._

"He also used a spell when casting it. That sounds like a powerful combo move."

_We need to learn to harness magic for real. Not just with our devices._

"'Grenade of Judgement' this skill destroyed an army of beasts in a flash and left Gal irradiated. The report states that it was round with a cross on its top." The old Hero chuckled a bit. It reminded him of a powerful weapon from a ridiculous game. "Yeah, the readings on Gal's sensors seem to say that indeed he used a nuclear bomb, and Elek remembers him talking about the 'power of the atom.' This nuke hit the enemy and him at the same time? Too dangerous to use. We can't give him a bone marrow transplant every time he has to use this skill."

_Pale horse. What on earth? I remember that something like this was in the Bible somewhere. I read it once. Death came on a Pale horse and destroyed the quarter of the world._

"I must prevent him from using anything like that at all costs." He noticed something: "Is it connected to the natural energy flow of the earth. What would happen if he used it? I guess energy would be pushed into the flow. If yes, what kind? That does not make any sense. Could it draw power from there?"

He pulled up more readings in separate windows. He had a lot of holograms in front of him by now.

"It is also emanating a field that I can only describe as dark. The flow of energy from the gem is also different. It seems like it's wired into the… Nerves? And somewhere else I can't see? Maybe. Why? It's usually flowing in a way to empower muscles and bones. "_Not for me, whose stats are affecting the deployed towers._

_It makes no sense._

"Although. There is this little tag: Hubris." _My old otaku knowledge is helping me out at a time like this. _"The crime of going up against gods, in this context, people with Legendary weapons, because you're too proud of yourself. That is him. He used the word nemesis, something that he should not know about. The idea just does not exist in this world. He's not telling me something." He did not know that Gal did not fully understand the words he said.

"The rest of the bonuses and effects make sense. The stats are good. No wonder why Gal used it. This is insane."

"Let's look at its structure. It seems to be a normal gun, that reminds me of something out of WW2. It seems to be normal, except the caliber and the magazine size is too big, plus this weird energy flow."

_Let's see the one that's supposed to be its counterpart._

**PSC-7 `Courage` I (C/Last wish)**

**"Unlocked with the help of a fallen hero."**

**Ability Locked**

**Equip bonus:**

**Skill: Electric Chair**

**Attack +4**

**Magic Assist (small)**

**Equip effect:**

**Flames of Destruction(High)**

**Soul detection (medium range)**

**Mastery level:0**

**Magazine size: 100**

**Caliber: 20mm**

**Range: ∞m**

"The main difference is that it has fewer things unlocked, and it's not unstable at all. I'd say that it would have the same stats as the other one if Gal upgraded it to the same level. I have to make sure that that happens."

"'Hubris' sounds like 'Pride.' One of the seven deadly sins. This one says 'Courage,' which was a part of the Cardinal Virtue of Humility. That's supposed to be the opposite of pride, even though these things were never really used in conjunction. Even Gal's pride was coming with bravery."

_Did the weapon respond to his mental state somehow?_

"He was a person who had great pride in being selected to wield a Legendary Weapon. Maybe the weapon punished him for it? He also lost in that world that he held for so long, that must have done some damage."

_What are CSP and PSC?_

"He looked a bit depressed when he came back. One reason I wanted to pull him back to base for a while, was to check on him, but since the command was too forceful, and he will go, there was no stopping it. I can't have him lose more than his arm to these weapons."

_What would be the purpose of such a weapon? Let's see the other PSC._

**PSC-3 `Sacrifice` I (C/Empty)**

**Ability Locked**

**Equip bonus:**

**Skill: Firing Squad**

**Attack +5**

**Magic Assist (small)**

**Mastery level:20**

**Magazine size: 120**

**Caliber: 20mm**

**Range: 1200m**

_Firing squad._

"The first skill seems to be a way of executing people. Is this a punishment? But we also know that the skill was hurting him. I don't think it will literally sacrifice him; the other PCS seems to go against its CSP counterpart. At least that is what the signal it emits makes me think. If I put them over each other than they cancel each other out."

"This weird flow goes partially into the places where the nerves in the user's hand would be. Would it unlock when the wielder is straying away from their task? What is the most important task of a Legendary Hero? No, I'm overthinking it." he laughed "But what if?".

"He was definitely at a low point. Something happened in that world that he's not telling me." _Could it have been enough for him to commit suicide? Could the weapon care about that?_

"No, the weapon can't care about him. It's a tool. I don't see the way it was it was programmed, but it is just a tool. "

_Let's see the last one of these._

**HHMG-1095-2 `Last Wish` (SR+/Holy weapon spirit [Armor])**

**Ability Unlocked**

**Equip bonus:**

**Worldly power: 70%**

**Defense: 1000**

**Attack: 300**

**Magic assistance (medium)**

**Mana: +100000**

**Bonus spell: Dimension Wave**

**Equip effect:**

**Blocking ability**

**Melee damage ability**

**Armor durability boost (Small)**

**Mastery level:100**

**Magazine size:300**

**Caliber: 8mm**

**Range: 500m**

_Holy Weapon Spirit? What?_

"The Holy Weapons are just that, weapons. Well, for a value thereof anyway." He reached into his belt and drew his own weapon, which is taking the form of a small screwdriver. "And besides, spirits don't exist." As he stated that, the gem on the screwdriver pulsed lightly, almost as though it were chuckling at him.

_No, it did not respond to me. I'm probably just too tired._

"What kind of event would cause this? The upgrade of the landmine is that the weapon gains a new property when the user completes a task. We still don't know what tasks are available, but he certainly did one." He sat back in his chair. _Did_ _he protect that world in the place of the dead, or dying Holy Hero?_

"This gun changes his properties. This defense stat is something that other servant weapons have reported, but we don't have it. But he has some of it now. At least I can be sure it's harder for him to kill himself."

"Melee damage ability. The report says that Gal hit the Ring's thief with this gun. I'd prefer not to have heroes killed for this kind of power. It's not an extension of his weapon. It's practically an override. Could a holy weapon do that?"_ If I could get this kind of 'class change,' I'd be able to fight properly with no need for protection._

"This one is not the same kind of weapon as the other two."

"I think now I can see how the energy flows from the weapon into the user more clear now. "

He leaned back in his chair."

"What if I could redirect some of the energy?" He started to set up a new simulation. "If I redirected some of the energy that the gem uses for upgrades, I could at least get a small temporary boost. I could even try to push energy into the weapon."

"That's probably it for today. I should look at early myths about the Holy Heroes tomorrow. That might contain some hidden context. I will also have to look at the set of 'Meteoric' weapons they came back with later this week. Having true antigravity that is not hovering a few centimeters above ground would be great."

_There was something about magic and spirits in one of the research notes left behind by Osamu, the second hero behind me. It made no sense in the past, but maybe now that I have someone who understands it. I have to dig that up. I'll also have to look up all the myths I have collected, they might be real as well. And there is also the 'new patch' project. I guess I may not sleep for a few days. I should get some more now._

He closed the files, started some analysis software on the weapons, and then headed off to sleep.

Gal woke up in the guest room of his brother's house. It was 12 am, even though he also slept in the taxi his brother used to get him and his things home. He did not detach his arm, as he was already used to sleeping with metal, as detaching sometimes meant pain in the past. Still, it's not a healthy practice because it can cause bruises, and it can tear the bedding.

He stayed in bed. At least for as long as nobody came.

A little later, the door started to open, and more light came into the room.

"So you're awake..."

He forced himself to sit up, even though he really did not want to.

"Sleeping for this long isn't like you."

"I'm still tired. I woke up a few times."

"Maybe you should not sleep with your arm."

"I'm used to it." The response got a sigh out of his brother.

"I'll get some late breakfast ready for you." It was already noon.

"Thank you." Answered with a tired, soft voice.

After he closed the door, he slowly got his feet out of bed, he's sitting on its side. With nothing better to do, he started focusing his magic in his hands to get a better feel for it.

"I get it, but something is off. Could it be the prosthetic?"

Leann opened the door on his brother to call him down. He saw his palms glow with a faint blue light. Gal made fists as he saw the light coming through the door, but Leann still noticed the strange light.

"What was that?!"

"Long story."

"Your late breakfast is ready, you can tell it then!" answered with the same smile that he had every time Gal was telling him about his exploits.

"Just a minute, I have to get my bearings together. My arm is stiff."

"Okay. Next time, just don't sleep in it."

After a few minutes, he made his way down.

"Is your arm okay?"

"It's all right. I suppose I'm just not used to the noncombat design." He said it while moving his prosthetic around.

"What was that light? I thought it's a new arm upgrade or something, but not even Antai would mess with a normal prosthetic."

He raised his right hand and started speaking:

"I the Machine Gun Hero, as the source of the power commands, understand the laws of nature, and keep my target standing!

First Stamina!"

Gal's spell engulfed Leann's body in red light.

"What is this?"

"Magic. Like in old stories."

"That does not exist..."

"You say that after seeing me cast a spell? I can use assistance and lightning magic." He placed his hands on the table, palms facing up. "Put your hands on mine. I'd like to try something."

He placed his hands on his brother's, and he saw his palms glow again.

"Can you feel it? I want to know if you can practice it. I'm not as good as my old mentor was, but I hope I can help you understand it."

"What am I supposed to do?"

The light is wavering, Gal is concentrating. After a minute, his brother's hand was emitting the same light as well. He quickly pulled it back.

"So you can use it as well!" Gal was smiling. Lean was looking at his palms.

"I felt something, but I really don't know what to do with it."

"If only we had some magic books."

"That sounds so archaic..."

Gal's arm was shaking.

"What's wrong?" Lean was concerned. Gal let out a sigh.

"So Antai messed with this arm." His eyes flashed. "He wants me to get back to the tower, as he figured something out about my new weapons, but he needs to check on the original again."

"You're becoming important."

"I'd prefer if I could get more rest."

After they finished eating and trying to get Leann actually to feel magic, they set off to the tower.

They got up to the hero quarters, and Antai directed them to the workshop he was using for this experiment.

He was sitting at his table working on some small device, his weapon turned into the form of a voltmeter.

"Hello?" Leann tried to notify the Hero who's somewhere else right now.

"Oh, you arrived." he switched into a small screwdriver and hoisted his weapon.

"Which form do you want to look at?" Gal raised his gun.

"The one that apparently belongs to the 'Hero Series'". Antai walked up to the wall of computers on the side of the room and pulled off a few cables. Gal changed his weapon and stood next to the devices. The armor did not materialize this time.

Antai attached the pads on the cables to his weapon, then placed a small frame on top of the gem. He pulled out a screen from the wall, pushed a few buttons on it, and then pushed it back.

"Check your weapon book."

"It's flickering. Please don't break it. You know that the small restoration bonus that it gives me is the only reason I'm still alive."

"Now?" Antai was fiddling with the machine.

"A few new variants have shown up. Materials I've never seen before."

"This form injected your vassal weapon with power from a holy weapon." He explained. "I think I can use what this did to your weapon to unlock more forms, but my current models tell that it drastically diminishes the efficiency of the upgrade methods. I still can't meet the conditions properly." he looked at him "You might even lose the ability to apply new upgrades, as long as the extra forms are unlocked." He pulled out another panel and slid a few sliders on it. "Still, it should drastically increase the power of our vassal heroes." he pushed it back. "It might have some other side effects, like weaker skills or extra SP consumption, but I might be able to counter it with an extra power core. Your weapons are just not as potent as ours." He takes another cable and attaches it to the weapon.

"Now it has a lot more forms, but my status is flickering." _Is that a gun fashioned out of a toolbox?_

"Not strong enough..."

"Are you done messing with me? I think the healing effect is slowing down." He looked pale, Leann got a step closer to catch him in case he faints.

Antai removed the cables from the weapon but kept the socket on the gem.

"This is an experimental accessory. You should be able to plug modules into it, to change the behavior of your weapon." He walked back to his table and picked up a box and gave it to Leann.

"These are the modules that you can plug in, ranging from elemental bullets to increased firing speed." He turned to Gal, " Test them when you may fire your weapon again. Yes, there is one that should help with your healing."

"When did you even make these?"

"I've been trying to pull it off for a while now. We know that these weapons can respond to outside influence. I knew that since we got the landmine's upgrade method. Your new forms gave me the final hints I needed." He looked him deeply in the eye. "That is both good and bad. It might mean that the weapon-based firewalls I built are flawed. Take care of yourself. Some of those weapons might take your life one day. There is a lot that we still don't understand."

"Okay..."

"Second." A robot pulled in with a lot of boxes. "Take these and upgrade your weapons."

"Yesterday, you told me to rest."

"You will, but you're the only vassal Hero not out there already or not going to be out on a mission soon, so I have to work with you. I might figure your missing upgrade method as well if I look hard enough at this new data."

"You said that before. 'Focus your inner strength' is a little ambiguous explanation."

"Upgrade and experiment. That should also keep you busy."

"Roger."

Antai walked towards the door.

"There is also something else."

Antai keeps a few workshops around so he can leave experiments as is. They were walking on a corridor with doors on the sides, with no windows in sight.

"I want you to equip that cursed weapon with the `world-shattering.` I need a new read on it; some of my simulations seem to be way off."

He opened one of those doors leading to a room similar to the last one. He walked up to another wall of machines, pulling off the same cables.

"I see that you can control it, so I will not worry."

Gal changed into the cursed weapon, and Antai attached the cables to it. They started to melt from the heat.

"Control it."

"This is all I can do right now."

He pulled out a new set. These did not melt.

"It'll be less accurate, but these will survive."

He pulled panels out of the wall again. He was rubbing his chin.

"My readings seem to be fine, and the simulation also seems to be correct." He looked at Gal. "Another Hero conference is due in a week. After that, I will have to organize another one with the vassals and their groups. Be ready for that."

"What did you find? It's not normal to have another meet up for you this soon." Gal looked a bit confused.

"Some parts of our world have been changing, or more like reawakening since we got rid of the draining monument. The vassals are already on their way back. If we can't handle the situation, we will have problems in our hands. I'm also worried about another matter. That's all I can say for now."

He looked out the window.

"I'm still trying to figure out how to convince the political leaders that they really do not understand the extent of our troubles. We can fight the waves with our new equipment, yes but I do not know for how long it will last. And now we have the whole magic problem that might increase the firepower of people who we don't want to have any weapons."

"The standard equipment for a footsoldier already weights more than a ton. A normal person would not stand a chance otherwise. Vassal heroes would not need it tough." Gal placed his hand on his chin. "I could take on a magic-user who had no formal training tough."

"I've been thinking about trying to imbue the same suit of armor with magic. You will be my help for that, as you are the only one who can use it for now."

"What is up with this magic stuff? That only supposed to exist in old tales and legends." Leann cut into their conversation.

"Remember, five years ago. After my duty as a peacekeeper in various countries ended?" Gal answered his question.

"Yes. You came back for a week."

"That was the time I realized that someone is draining some kind of power from outside this world. "Antai answered. "That was our ability to use some strange powers."

"Me, Traugott and Gundisalv went out to investigate it. Moving in the void between worlds was no easy task, but we blew up this weird tower thing."

"That is an odd team. Machinegun, mounted weapon, and landmine? How they let you out without at least one army soldier?"

"We used what we had available, and it was a somewhat adaptable unit. Antai could not come, as we learned that Holy heroes can't leave the world. After that, the blue bars on everyone's statuses filled up, but we already lost the information on how to use it." He looked at Leann, "They would typically send out ordinary people with us, but this was too much for anyone who does not wield a Legendary Weapon. Although, I would have trusted an experienced leader to lead them if there was a suitable candidate." He grinned. "None of the vassals could grasp the idea of magic except this prodigy here, but we know that he also has a lot of magic assist bonuses. We have to find what gives that other than those dark weapons." Antai explained. "If his master would still be alive."

"Yeah, the world-shattering skill killed her... I'm sorry."

"Don't bother it. That should be enough for today. I dismiss you. Thank you for your cooperation. "

"Roger."

Leann picked up the box, and Antai escorted them out of the tower and put them on a minibus carrying the new materials for Gal.

"I still have to go through all the new data and try out a few more things. You take care."

"By," Gal and Leann said their goodbyes in unison.

_I'd prefer it if I were not his lab rat._


	6. The Engineer

There is about a week worth of time skip between this, and the last one. When I'm posting this there was also another chapter before this, that is a little bit more "out of context" Mostly happens at a different time, but I never got around finishing it.

I have ~5 chapters (excluding the one that was supposed to be before this one) started up and roughly typed out. I do not know if I get those out, but I really need to get rid of another thing that I just do when I get a bit of extra time

* * *

Antai walked into one of the conference rooms of the Hero's Tower, his military uniform neatly set on him. He had an unusual air of authority to him. The only way the other heroes could tell that it was still him is that he was running late, as usual.

"He finally arrived." Momoe Kubiko, the Hero of the Rifle spoke up, as soon as he opened the door. "What is up with those pylons? They aren't like the ones you use on the waves."

"We have a list of issues we have to discuss, and we will talk about it when we get there."

She was wearing a military uniform with thick shoulder plates, her eyes covered with black sunglasses. Antai noticed nothing out of the ordinary, other than that the lenses had an eerie red tint. Her uniform was of a darker gray than the rest of them.

"First things, first!"

"Why are you neglecting the people of Constructa?"

Before Antai could respond, a loud bashing sound broke their conversation. Katsumi Zenrukatsku, the Hero who wields the Element Thrower stood up, and slammed his fist on the table.

"Can you _just_ shut up!? You received the list of issues we are about to discuss, don't interrupt him! You do this every single time! I don't even understand why Antai keeps calling you!" He lowered his voice and took a deep breath. Looked at Antai and spoke in a calmer voice, " Antai, you know that I trust your judgment. You are the only reason why we can have these meetings at all. " he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath " I honestly don't know what you expect from _her_."

She let out an annoyed sigh and stood up.

"You will thank me when that got out of hand!"

"Now that the formalities are out of the way. The topic of my pylons."

Antai ignored her and pulled up a map.

"As you can see, I installed them all across the western shore of the Eastern Continent." He highlighted the shores, and now dots show the locations. " Deployment on the Western Continent will begin when we got the security sorted out. I will have the Great Ocean surrounded."

He highlighted the shape that his towers are forming. It's as close to a circle as you could get with the terrain.

"Evacuation is going smoothly."

Now he highlights the populated areas, with the ships working on evacuation.

"You heard that the cover story is a volcano. Some are skeptic, but a Hero's word is enough to get them to follow." He looked at Kenshin. "Take note on that, and try not to ruin it. People will do as you say. It took me a decade to repair mine."

"I'm not too keen on the 'they treat me as a living God' deal. If you don't give me that talk, I would have abused it." Kenshin responded. "I'm all for fun, but that is too much responsibility for one dude."

"I'm glad. It took me a while to assemble a team that won't follow me blindly. Most still won't speak up against me." He continued after a pause" The real reason is not a volcano. The governments do not want to reveal the existence of other worlds, and I am going to follow that request for now. But this forced status quo can not be held up for much longer."

He pulled up another hologram that displays shapeless blobs.

"Not the best image, but I managed to get a scan on the area outside our world." He zoomed on one of them, "This is our world. I know it looks awful, but it's a real miracle I could get any 'visuals' out of that void. Hardly anything can go through it, as virtually no physics exists. Now, you see that blob that looks like it's bleeding? That is a world that was damaged somehow; at least that is what my readings make me think."

"Damaged? Is that our future? That is what you're trying to prevent?" Kenshin asked, looking at the blobs, concerned.

"No. That world is hurling towards us. My estimated time of impact is in around two to three weeks."

Katsumi pulled in a copy of the hologram and examined it.

"And what is your plan to prevent it? What are these pylons do? Make a shield? Why do you even think that it's damaged?"

"No. I can't prevent it. I think that it's damaged because it's leaking a lot of energy. That energy may have been the reason why I could get a reading."

"Will it be like the waves you told me about?" Kenshin asked.

"No. We're still trying to figure the whole picture, but this one looks more natural and more destructive. The pylons are based on the ones that we use to reduce the difficulty of the waves, but I added several modifications to them. They would probably make a wave worse."

"Then what is the plan? How do we resolve this?" Katsumi asked.

"I'll merge this world with it."

"What?!" Kenshin and Katsumi shouted out in unison.

"The pylons will cut out the sea, and make room for the contents of that world. We're lucky that it's smaller due to the damage."

"chk. The Engineer of Worlds wants to do something that might kill us all." Momoe finally spoke up. "What prevents you from ending us instead?"

"Honestly, yes, it may be the end for all of us Mistress of War. " _If we are using titles now, then here's yours._ "But there is just too much energy in it. Both what I'd call its momentum, the speed at which it's approaching us and its energy is too high. It may rip our world into shreds instead. Our world at least has the stability to keep itself in one piece until the merge succeeds, that one may not even work properly at the moment. Fighting back the waves helps a lot." He looked at Kenshin "When a Hero is there, we get extra stability."

"Can't you repel it? "Momoe cut in "You're good at that stuff."

"Can I continue?"

"Whatever."

"After we merged we'll have to stabilize the political situation, as we may get people who are not human, then calm the masses who lost their homes, a war might break out, and there is the question if there are any heroes in that world, or what happened to them. We may have to deal with a dead land full of corpses instead."

"Wars are not a problem." Motoko made her remark. Antai ignored her comment.

"Whether or not we can resummon them is a good question. If we can't, then we're in danger." Katsumi replied. "Would not it mean that we became unstable after the merge?"

"We may, we most likely will. I have some expectations, but I need to get more readings, as we are entering a state that I have no information about. That will be step two. I know that it's bad, but it's still better than certain doom. Katsumi, how many bunkers did you build since the last time we met?"

He pulled out a tablet and passed it to him.

"Every location is marked. The green ones ready for people to move in, the orange ones are without any facilities, the red ones should be avoided. Either got attacked by monsters or I could not secure them against earthquakes. Some of those may be ruined already. The concrete my weapon makes is strong, but it can't solve everything."

"Hmm. So we have enough room to house the islanders. Good. I was worried we may not be able to handle them. I'll send out my crews to complete enough of the orange ones."

"Good." Katsumi leaned back in his chair, "Shouldn't we move more people into them?"

"We only move them, so that they won't be erased at the point of impact. If it fails, then there is no bunker to protect our people. You can't build one that won't get destroyed alongside the entire world."

"Got it."

"We don't even know his full plan..." Momoe complained.

"His plans tend to work out, and he did the math for us." Katsumi cut in.

Antai pushed tablets in front of each one of them.

"Every small detail and a few backup plans. I have a system to eject the world if something goes wrong. It may not work, but that's our last resort. If it fails, we died anyways. I want you to look through it after the meeting, It's too much to talk it out here."

"You prepared for everything, as usual." Kenshin smiled, "We can't fail. When did you even make this?"

"I've been looking through this for the last month. The broken world is a relatively recent find, but I've been having this idea since the waves are these ripples between worlds. My math comes out to say that we may be able to temporarily get rid of them if the merge succeeds." He explained, smiling.

"Second item. Evacuation. Kenshin, did you copy what I asked you to?"

"It turned out that I can only copy land vehicles, so no."

"That's going to be an issue, but we're ready to face it. If you can only do land vehicles, then you'll assist the evacuations that way. We want them to know that a Holy Hero is there so that they will be calmer. We can't afford people to fall into a panic over the loss of their homes. You depart tomorrow."

"That is a little too soon, don't you think?"

"I always have 3 battalions ready to lift off, and I had one prepared already. You were summoned very recently. The monsters are around your level in the selected islands, you can run a few over. It will be a good experience. But if you got any other plans that I could not account for say them. We'll reschedule. Besides, I already sent this to you in a mail."

"I'll have to recheck."

"So, " Momoe cut in "you just going to rip out the ocean and put the other world in there. It looks like you were overthinking again." She stood up and headed for the door.

"We're not done yet!" Antai shouted at her.

"I am done." She said as Antai stood up and stepped into her way.

"We're not done yet."

She pushed him out of her way, his side hitting the table with a crunch. He grabbed the edge of the table to keep himself from falling. His uniform turned deep red where he hit the wood.

"That's it! "Katsumi screamed as he grabbed his weapon "That is what makes you feel powerful? Attacking someone who can't defend himself? That's the kind of 'Hero' you are?"

She ignored the comment, and the weapon aimed at her leaving the door as if nothing happened.

"What's with her? What did you do to her to be this angry at you?" Kenshin asked, then paled when he noticed his uniform.

"I'm not sure. She was the second hero to be summoned after me, and we handled things very well for about 2 years. Some even accused us of not taking things seriously, as we usually fought the waves side-by-side, instead of spreading out our efforts. Good times."

"Antai, don't bother, I'm calling a medic, then we'll get you to a hospital."

"The medic is already coming, and I've been wearing the underclothes of the power armor. The bone has already been put back into place, and the wound is closed."

"Still, that is not a small injury." Katsumi ran to him and helped, more like urged him to sit down.

"Okay okay. No need to push it. The medic will be here in a few minutes, then they can take me down to the ambulance that's also already on the way." Antai calmed Katsumi. "Where did I was. Oh yeah, the point where she started to act colder to me. There was a time when I fell into a narrow hole near a volcano,"

"He does that a lot by the way." Katsumi cut in.

"Hey, it's been a month since the last time!"

"A month, because you were not out fighting for a little less than a month."

"Anyways. I fell into that hole, and the lava flow blocked me in. It took me three days to get out. In the meantime, I was pronounced dead, and she was like that when I surfaced. It's been getting worse ever since." His voice has grown a little weaker at the end.

"That sucks."

"I still think that something is off, but I can't put my finger on it. I don't think there is anything I could do and that bothers me."

The door opened and the medic wearing a military uniform walked in. She quickly looked at Antai, then at the bloody tableside. She rushed to him.

"You said that it's nothing serious." She noted as she examined the wound. "Several ribs were broken, and without the suit, your hipbone would be in half. Don't even mention the bleeding, that's still not stopped." She looked at the other heroes "Did he try to walk?"

"No, because I gave him no time to do that. I sat him down myself." Katsumi answered.

"Good. A bed is coming, and we'll use the cargo elevator to get you down sooner. What happened?"

Before he could answer Kenshin cut in.

"Motoko pushed him into the table."

"Bi..." The medic murmured something barely audible. "I'd recommend not calling her to these meetings again, or wearing either the standard-issue or even better: one your custom battle suits around her. She's been more unstable than ever before from what I heard from her unit." She looked up at him "Also, I'd dare to recommend not to use morphine if you want to pump yourself full of painkillers in cases like this."

"It's usually easier to let her leave on her own than let her be upset about not being called. Also, the weapon makes sure that it can't hurt me, so it doesn't matter."

"If you wanted to let her leave, then why did you try to stop her?"

"She's always upset, that won't change a thing." Katsumi shook his head.

Gal was heading towards one of the training facilities when he came across Motoko. He stepped aside, leaving her plenty of room to pass him by. She stopped and turned to him.

"You should stop Antai from getting into his crazy schemes, he will kill us one day. Not like _you_ can help it."

He looked baffled, not understanding what she could mean.

"What are you talking about?"

She continued walking past him without caring to answer.

As he continued on his way, he found an open conference room. Antai keeps them closed unless a meeting is over, or is about to start. A bed was rolled out, a man in a uniform on it.

"Antai!" He hurried to his side. "What happened?"

"Motoko pushed him into the table," Kenshin answered instead of him.

Gal clenched his fist and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Antai shouted after him.

"I just passed her."

"Leave her be," Antai spoke up.

He stopped and looked back.

"I won't call her to these again. Just leave it alone, don't make her attack you."

"How serious?"

"Noth-" Katsumi cuts in "He's lucky that he wore the bodysuit of his armor, otherwise he'd be a cripple at best. I'd rather not have him get any implants. When he tinkers with yours, he can at least shut it down if something goes wrong."

"I'll get to the hospital with him." Gal offered.

"Alright." Katsumi answered with a nervous smile "He gave us a list of tasks, and also some that he wanted to do. I'll be off to finish those. No matter what, he must be able to sit in a wheelchair next week." He turned to Kenshin "You get ready to take off, he gave you all the details, right?"

Kenshin pulled out his tablet.

"He did. I have no idea how he made all these backup plans but it's here."

"You'll get used to it. Now get out. Gal, keep him safe."

"Roger!" He saluted.

Kenshin and Katsumi took to finish their tasks.

"And one more thing " Kenshin shouted back "Get there as quickly as you can. I don't know when his painkillers wear off."

"Painkillers?" Gal asked, a little confused.

The medic quickly pushed Antai into the nearest high-speed cargo elevator, Gal accompanied them.

"I hope it's not the stuff we use on the battlefield."

"It's not."

"Good. It's not as bad as morphine, but it should still not be overused."

"Right."

The medic did not follow them into the ambulance. After the doctor stabilized him, Gal asked for some privacy. He switched into a weapon that muffles sounds in a small area. He estimated that the radius will not reach their seats.

"Why?"

"She never got violent with me before."

Gal placed his hand on his forehead.

"Stay away from her. I don't care what happened before she became this way."

"I won't invite her again!"

"If you do, I will sit right by your side at all private meetings. I don't care about the regulations. Nobody will stop me, yu-you know that."

Antai frowned.

"I'm going to be a bit selfish on this one. I already lost a rather large group of people who were dear to me, in more ways than one. A little more than what you expect to know of."

"Gal,-"

"I don't want to lose you to something stupid like this!"

"I'll try to stay clear of her, but I'll still need her to get her to stand guard in one area. The most dangerous one."

"Stop thinking about that. I'll get there with a unit myself. I assume it's the west. I was a peacekeeper remember? I will handle it. Don't worry." he paused "She almost killed you!"

"Okay, no need to yell." Gal did not notice that he raised his voice.

"Don't cry. I'll be alright." Gal raised his left hand to his eyes and noticed the tears. After quickly wiping his eyes, he switched from the muffling weapon. Gal looked at the driver and the doctors. They glared at them, most likely from seeing them talk, but hearing no sound.

"Will we get there soon?"

"A few more minutes, Mr. Hero" The driver answered.

The door opened, letting more light come into the room. The footsteps woke him up from his sleep. He raised his head from the drawer that he was sleeping on. Antai still lay motionless in his bed. The newcomer was not a doctor, but a soldier wearing a messenger's uniform.

He looked at Antai, then at Gal.

"When can we expect him to wake up?"

Gal wiped the tiredness of his eyes.

"The doctor said anything between a few hours and a day. He had a long surgery."

"We have a message for him that he needs to evaluate."

"-sigh- I'll give it to him when he wakes up. I should have the authority to take it."

"Yes, you do. But my orders are to give it to the Hero personally."

"You either take the other chair and wait or let me handle this. The room has cameras, and I'm also recording. No one can go in or out without us knowing it, and " Gal checked the logs on his status, "only an authorized doctor came in three times while I was asleep."

The messenger pulled out a tablet.

"Give it to him, do not read it. For his eyes only."

"Roger that, soldier."

Gal took the device and placed it inside the table's drawer.

"I will be here when he wakes up. Your commander can count on it."

"Copy that." The messenger saluted and left the room. Gal saluted back. His salute wasn't as sharp as the messenger's, but he did not mind. The only thing he could think of is that it may get him to work before his wounds can heal.

_So the security on it is this tight. I hope it won't upset him. The doctors said that he needs to rest._

In a few minutes, he fell asleep again. _Antai is still not waking up._

The next time he woke up, a doctor was in a room, talking to someone. Antai was awake.

"Antai!" Gal sat up very quickly. The drawer shook, and the two of them stared at him for a moment.

Gal looked at the doctor.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Hero Antai told me not to wake you."

"Doesn't matter. Is he okay?"

"The surgery went well. He shouldn't have any permanent damage."

"Good, Katsumi said he should be leaving by that time. We got a lot of things to sort out."

"That volcano is a series business. Let's hope for the best."

"We'll do what we can. Finish what you were doing."

"I was scanning for nerve damage, but I can't find anything." she stood up "The Hero should recover, but we're not sure when. Estimated one month, but I expect it to be faster. We'll keep on monitoring, then let him out as soon as we are sure that there are no complications."

"Okay. That's reassuring. Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Mr. Hero even tough Hero Antai did spend two days next to you when you were in a coma, you should find your time to leave. Some of the nurses have complained about you."

"I only wanted to be around when he wakes up. I just want to talk to him in private for a moment then I'll be on my way. Sleeping on a chair is not the best thing in the world."

"Right. Hero Antai, I will be back in an hour with all of your test results." She said before leaving the room.

"I'm glad you're alright. It got me worried when they pushed you straight into the ER."

"I do what I can to not to get hurt as much as I would." He pulled back the sleeves of his pajama " This version of the suit is designed specifically for the times I'm ill."

"You still wear one of those? You did not design the undersuit to be comfortable."

"This one is" he stretched his arms "and only authorized personnel can open it."

"Why?"

"You know that my stats are not affecting my body as well as yours." He looked down at his now lowered hands. "I need to use every tool I can to close the gap."

"I guess I'll have to stay next to you for at least one night, so you'll sleep normally at least once."

"No need, I'm used to it."

Gal looked at him with pity in his eyes.

"Yeah, I can not understand that, especially with having an extra stat that reduces the damage I take." he said as he leaned back in his chair, looking up." Before I forget, a messenger came in and told me to give it to you." He pulled out the tablet from the drawer, checking if anyone opened it while he was asleep.

"That is a problem that we need to resolve before the merge," Antai said while reading the report.

"You can leave now. I see that you are tired, get some rest. I'll do the same. I'll be here tomorrow."

"Just try not to work while you recover. Read a book or something."

"I read enough of those before I was summoned."

Gal released a sigh."I'm not the one to question a Holy Hero, but you should take this time off."

"Okay. You're right."

Gal stood up."Get well soon. We need you."

"I will."

He headed to the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

_He's fine. At least. That Bitch. We will have to do something about her! I'll restrain her myself if she attacks Antai again! I can't let her kill him! How do I even serve a Holy Hero who's acting like that? _He leaned against the wall of the corridor, hand on his forehead. _How?_

A nurse came around.

"Are you feeling well, Mr. Hero?"

"I'm fine. I just had a long night. I'm on my way home."

"We have rooms that we usually keep for the personnel working overtime. I can arrange a bed for you if you need it."

"No need, but thank you."


End file.
